Masterpiece Theater
by getpitchslapped
Summary: Prompted drabbles that are too short to stand alone. Prompts enclosed with each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Beca and Chloe have a big fight because Beca keeps closing herself off. But, beca is only being secretive because she is writing a song for chloe.**

When Beca made mixes, the rest of the world seemed to fall away. It was just her and her headphones. She always pictured puzzles pieces, jumbled in a mess on the floor, waiting to be put back together—except the pieces were baselines and downbeats. Hours went by like seconds as Beca became totally engrossed in her work. Nothing could distract her. She was in her zone. She—

"Hey," a voice purred in her ear.

Beca jumped, slamming the lid of her laptop shut and almost knocking the source of the voice in the chin with her shoulder. She looked up to see Chloe standing over her, a half-smirk on her face. "H-hi."

"What're you doing?" she asked, brushing a stray strand of hair off of Beca's face.

"Nothing," the brunette said quickly, resting her headphones around her neck. A frown passed briefly over Chloe's face, but it vanished quickly.

"Good," she said, "so you don't have any objections for going out tonight. It's karaoke night." She smiled expectantly at her girlfriend.

There was a pause. "Actually…" Beca said, unconsciously pushing her desk chair back a few inches.

Chloe's face fell. "Really, Beca? Again? This is the third time you've blown me off this week!"

Beca stood and reached for her girlfriend's hand. "I—"

"No," Chloe said, pulling her hand away, her voice suddenly very small. "Is it me, Beca? Do you really not to be with me so much that your goddamn _computer_ takes precedence?"

Beca's heart dropped. "That's not it," she said, running both hands through her hair.

"Then explain it to me, Beca, because I don't get it," Chloe spat, voice cracking and eyes blazing.

"I love you," Beca said. "I do. More than anything. This mix, it's just…it's really important."

Chloe let out a hollow laugh. "Clearly it's more important than me." She turned to leave the room.

"Wait!" Beca called lunging forward to stop the redhead. "Nothing in the entire world is more important to me than you." She reached for her girlfriend's hand, and this time Chloe didn't pull away.

"You've been hiding in here for a week, Beca," she said, wiping at her eyes. "I find it hard to believe what you're saying."

Beca pulled Chloe over to her mixing station. "I was going to give it to you on your birthday, but…" She trailed off and pulled up the song she'd been working on and hit play. "It's not finished yet."

As the song progressed, a smile crept onto Chloe's face. "Oh."

"Yeah, _oh_," Beca said, hugging her girlfriend tightly. "I love you. Do you believe me now?"

Chloe kissed the brunette on the tip of her nose. "Sort of," she said, pushing Beca towards their bed. "But you'll have to show me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chloe's past graduation plan is joining the Coast Guard.**

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Why?"

"Do you even know what the Coast Guard _does_?"

Chloe looked at Beca, who was seated next to her on the couch. "Of course I do."

"Yeah? What do they do, then?" Beca asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I want to save the manatees," Chloe said, scrolling down some page on her laptop.

"I think you're confusing that with Sea World."

"No, look." The redhead pointed to a page with the header _U.S. Coast Guard Environmental Protection. _

Beca leaned in to read the page. "Uh, Chloe? You're reading Wikipedia."

"So?"

"_So_," Beca said, shaking her head, "that is not a reliable source of information."

"It is too," Chloe said, clicking on another article. Beca shook her head and got up from the couch, going into the bedroom she and Chloe shared. A few minutes later, she came back and plopped down next to her girlfriend.

"Now look at the page."

Chloe obliged, reading a line that Beca was pointing to. "The Coast Guard is a mariachi band from Sweden." She lightly whacked the brunette on the head, trying to suppress a smile.

"I told you it wasn't reliable," Beca said, smiling smugly.

"You're a goober," Chloe said, laughing. "I still want to join the Coast Guard."

"Oh yeah? Look up their uniforms."

A moment passed as Chloe typed into Google. She wrinkled her nose at the result. "I changed my mind."

"That's what I thought."


	3. Chapter 3

**How about a prompt using the song "So Much Love" by The Rocket Summer?**

"You got so much love in you  
You got so much love in you  
I'm amazed that I'm talkin' to you  
You look like that I've heard my whole li—"

"Beca _Mitchell._"

Startled, Beca drops the plate she was washing, it falling back into the tub of soapy water with a soft _plop_. She whirls around, face reddening, to see Chloe in the doorway of the kitchen, hands on her hips and a smile twitching at her lips.

"I, uh—"

"You are so cute," Chloe says, striding towards her and pecking her on the lips. She grabs a towel from the counter and starts drying the already-washed dishes stacked beside the sink.

"I'm not cute," Beca huffs, wiping some hair off of her forehead with the back of her wrist.

"You're cute," Chloe says definitively, grinning at Beca's pouty expression. "Especially when you do that."

They work in silence for a few minutes, Beca handing clean dishes and Chloe drying them and putting them away, still wearing that smirk.

"You're laughing at me," Beca says, eyeing her girlfriend.

Chloe rolls her eyes. "Do you hear me laughing?"

"You're laughing on the inside. I can tell," Beca insists, and Chloe shakes her head, bumping Beca's hip lightly.

They fall quiet again, until Chloe starts singing softly under her breath, still smiling: "So, so, so much love in you, you got so much love in you."

"Shut up," Beca says, flushing again.

"You look like the songs that I've heard my whole life comin' true," Chloe sings, louder now, between giggles.

"Shut _up._"

"So, so, so much love in y—"

"That's it." Beca blows a handful of soap suds into Chloe's face. Chloe squeals and frowns as Beca doubles over with laughter at Chloe's shocked expression and the clump of suds dangling from one of her eyebrows.

"Is this funny to you?" she asks, crossing her arms. Beca can only manage to nod as tears start to form at the corners of her eyes.

"Okay then," Chloe says, "see if you think _this_ is funny." She grabs the detachable hose from the sink and aims it at Beca, hitting her in the face with a spray of warm water. Beca's laughter stops abruptly as she sputters, wiping her face with her sleeve. Chloe claps a hand over her mouth in an attempt to keep from cracking up, a snort escaping before she dissolves into giggles.

"You are a dead man, Beale," Beca says, lunging at Chloe, who turns and flees down the hall with Beca chasing after her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beca's a world famous DJ and recording artist. She uses her performance at the Grammy's to propose to Chloe. The former Bellas and Trebles have been invited to take part.**

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Could you maybe sing something a little more… classy?"

Beca stills her fingers over the keys of her laptop and squints up at Aubrey. "What?"

"I don't know," Aubrey says, waving her hands animatedly. "It's just—Bruno Mars? As a marriage proposal?"

Beca crosses her arms. "I bought the ring, I pick what to sing."

"Speaking of which, gimme the ring," Aubrey says, holding out an outstretched palm.

"What? Why?"

"You'll lose it." Aubrey wiggles her fingers in front of Beca's face.

"I will _not_," Beca huffs.

"Oh, yeah? Where is it right now?"

"It's right here," Beca says, pushing her laptop to the side and digging through the bag resting at her feet. "Er… maybe it's in my room. Hang on." She slides off the couch and disappears around the corner. She slinks back into the room after a few minutes, empty-handed.

"Couldn't find it?" Aubrey's smirking now. Beca just bites her lip and shakes her head. Aubrey digs into her pocket and pulls out a small, black velvet box.

Beca's eyes widen. "Where did you get that?"

"You left it on the _bathroom_ _counter_, you moron," Aubrey says, stashing the box in her purse. "Ergo, I am holding onto it."

Beca just shakes her head and returns to her computer.

**—**

"Got the ring?" The noise backstage is deafening, so Jesse has to shout to be heard.

Beca nods and pats her back pocket. "Yep." She bounces on her toes a few times nervously. "Everyone's here?"

"Check. Chloe, Aubrey and the Bellas are in row 12 and the Trebles are right behind them," Jesse says, giving Beca's shoulders a comforting squeeze.

"_And now, a very special performance by two-time Grammy winner and DJ extraordinaire, Beca Mitchell!"_

Beca turns to Jesse, eyes wide with sudden panic. "What if she says no?" Jesse bursts out laughing, attempting to sober his expression when Beca glares at him.

"Sorry, sorry," he says. "But there's no way in hell she'll say no. Now go!" He gently pushes Beca towards the stage entrance, and she disappears through the door.

**—**

Chloe's bouncing up and down in her seat. "There she is!" She catches Beca's eye and gives her a thumbs-up. Beca grins nervously in response, left hand clutched tight around the microphone. The first strains of music bellow out of the speakers, and Chloe grips Aubrey's arm in anticipation.

_"It's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you." _

Aubrey watches as Chloe breaks into that goofy, wide grin she does whenever she watches Beca perform. The Bellas, Trebles, and the rest of the crowd is shouting and cheering as Beca finds her rhythm on the stage.

_"Is it the look in your eyes  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby…"_

As Beca sings the final lines, she gets down on one knee, pulling the ring box out of her back pocket and pointing at Chloe, who claps her hands over her mouth, eyes wide with surprise, nodding faintly.

_"I think I wanna marry you."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bechloe. They don't know each other. It's raining hard. They're forced to enter a telephone booth together. You can take it from there.:)**

"Light showers, my ass," Beca mutters, peering out of the foggy glass. Rain was coming down by the bucketful from the sky, running in sheets down the glass walls of the telephone booth Beca had been forced to take shelter in. Until this moment, she hadn't even been _aware_ that pay phones still existed. She peels off her soaked windbreaker, cursing whoever decided to dump out the clouds the very moment she'd been walking down a semi-deserted street. Suddenly, the door opens behind her, rain blowing into the tiny both and onto her already-wet T-shirt. A person—a girl, to be exact—scurries in, pressing Beca into the glass as she squeezes herself in.

"Mind if I join you?" says the girl, pulling off her hood to reveal damp auburn tendrils stuck to her face.

Beca stares at her. "Yeah, kinda."

The girl either hadn't heard or chose to ignore her, because she proceeds to stick out her hand and say, "I'm Chloe."

Beca shifts to face Chloe, pulling her arm out from where it was pressed into the corner of the booth, and shakes her hand halfheartedly. "Beca."

Chloe beams at her. Beca finds herself momentarily mesmerized by the other girl's eyes; they were the most intense shade of blue she'd ever seen on a human being. "I think that we're going to be really fast friends," Chloe says, leaning in towards Beca slightly.

"Okay, girl I met thirty seconds ago," Beca says, raising an eyebrow. She wipes the hair that had been plastered to her forehead by the rain when Chloe suddenly grabs her wrist, pulling it towards her.

"Hey!" Beca says, going to snatch her arm back when Chloe taps a finger on the headphones tattoo on the inside of her wrist. _This girl is nuts,_ Beca thinks absently.

"What's this for?" Chloe asks, tracing her fingertip along the curve of the headphones, making Beca shiver a little.

"I like music," Beca offers lamely, retracting her arm when Chloe releases her grip and tucking it behind her back.

Chloe's eyes lit up. "Me, too!" She squeals—actually squeals—and, if possible, presses closer, inadvertently cornering Beca, who makes a half-smile, half-grimace at this obviously nutty girl. "Do you sing?" Chloe asks, so close Beca can smell her shampoo.

"No," Beca lies, because it seems like the path of less conversation and she's starting to have a little trouble breathing.

Chloe studies her for a long minute, in a way that makes Beca feel a little nervous and a lot uncomfortable. "Wait, don't you go to Barden?"

"How did you know that?" Beca's eyes widen slightly. She wasn't a terribly social person; besides mixing and the radio station (and the occasional class), Beca was an almost total recluse. Definitely not the type this very beautiful, and probably very popular girl would interact with.

Chloe laughs at her. "Calm down, I'm not a stalker. I'm friends with Luke, the station manager? I've heard some of your stuff on the radio." She squeezes Beca's arm, which makes the brunette jump. "It's really good."

"Uh, thanks," Beca says, eyeing where Chloe's hand is still wrapped around her bicep.

"You should audition for the Bellas!" Chloe exclaims, as if suddenly struck by the idea. "We sing all over the world and compete in national championships."

Beca snorts. "On purpose?"

Chloe whacks her lightly on the shoulder before Beca bats her hand away. "One time, we sang backup for Prince." She leans in ever closer, so the two are only inches apart. "Please?"

"If I say yes, will you take three steps back?" Beca presses her body against the wall as far as it'll go.

Chloe claps her hands excitedly and engulfs Beca in a bear hug. "Three. Steps. Back," Beca breathes into the redhead's ear, already planning in her head how to blow off the audition.

Chloe obliges with a smile, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. "What's your number?"

"Has anyone ever told you about stranger danger? I could be dangerous. I already kind of want to kill you," Beca says. Chloe just rolls her eyes in response.

"I need to make sure you don't try to skip auditions," Chloe says, holding her phone under Beca's nose. Beca sighs and taps in her number, scolding herself in her head for giving into this nutjob so easily.

"Oh, look, it stopped raining so hard," Beca says over-enthusiastically, gesturing to the outside and not-so-gently nudging Chloe towards the exit. Once she's finally outside, she puts a good two feet of space between her and Chloe and takes deep breaths. "I gotta go," she says, gesturing vaguely behind her.

"I'll call you," Chloe says, smiling and waving as she turns to walk in the opposite direction.

"Wha—why?" Beca asks, starting to regret giving out her number.

"Maybe we can go out sometime. You're so cute," Chloe says, laughing at Beca's narrowed eyes. "Yes, you are. Like a wet raccoon." Beca blinks, completely unsure of how to react to this person. "Bye!" Chloe says, strolling away, leaving Beca standing confusedly on the sidewalk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bechloe prompt: Chloe discovers cut marks on Beca's arm and is terribly concerned. Fluuuuuufffffffffffffff**

"Beca."

"What?" Beca pauses, hairbrush in hand, poised above her head. Chloe reaches for her arm and gently tugs it down, turning her hand palm-up and inspecting the skin. There are several long, angry red marks zig-zagging across her forearms.

Chloe looks at her seriously. "What's this?"

Beca flushes. "You're going to laugh at me."

"Of course I won't laugh at you," Chloe says, a terribly concerned expression on her face.

Beca takes a deep breath. "Okay, so I saw this cat—" Immediately, Chloe claps her hand over her mouth, a few snorts escaping. "Hey!" Beca protests, lightly shoving at the redhead's shoulder.

"Sorry," Chloe says, fingertips still pressed to her lips.

"I saw this cat and I tried to pet it but it… disagreed with me," Beca mutters, flicking Chloe on the forehead when she dissolves into giggles.

"You're just so cute," Chloe says defensively, nuzzling into Beca's side.

"I am not," Beca says, but hugs Chloe sideways anyway.

"You are. Now, do we have any peroxide?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Bechloe. They don't know each other. Random party. A guy hits on Chloe. She grabs Beca and pretends that they're girlfriends. Dancing. Tension. You can take it from there. :)**

"Hey," someone says from behind Chloe, his breath hot in her ear. She turns around to see a tall dude with slicked-back brown hair and a well-chiseled jawline standing immediately behind her.

"Uh, hi," Chloe says, wrinkling her nose at the pungent smell of alcohol on his breath.

"You're hot," the guy slurs, snaking his hands around Chloe's waist. "Let's dance."

Chloe tries to pry the guy's large hands from their grasp on her, but he clings to the material of her shirt. "No, thanks," she says, pushing gently at his chest, hoping he'll get the hint.

The guy pulls her in closer to him. He smells like Axe body spray and sweat. "C'mon," he urges, slipping one hand southward to rest on the back pocket of Chloe's jeans.

"Stop," Chloe warns, tugging at the hand.

"Easy there, tiger," says someone from behind Chloe. She turns to the voice, seeing a very small brunette with a multitude of ear piercings.

Chloe grabs the girl's arm with the hand that isn't wrestling with the guy's groping and pulls the girl to her side.

"This is my girlfriend," Chloe says, snaking an arm around her shoulders. The girl raises an eyebrow, and Chloe shoots her a pleading look in response.

"That's right," the girl says, forcing herself between Chloe and the guy. "So back off."

The guy looks from Chloe to her tiny savior stupidly. "Fine, whatever," he mutters. "I'm getting another drink." He releases his grip on Chloe and stalks away.

"_Thank_ you," Chloe breathes, turning to face the girl.

"It's nothing," she says, shrugging under the weight of Chloe's arm, which is still wrapped around her shoulders.

"It is. You're my little knight in shining armor," Chloe says, grinning when the girl rolls her eyes in response.

"I'm Beca," she says.

"Chloe." She retracts her hand from Beca's shoulders, lightly trailing her fingers along the girl's jawline as she does so. "So," she says, "girlfriends, huh?"

Beca smirks. "Guess so."

Chloe inches closer, slipping her hands around Beca's waist, swaying slowly in time with the music.

"Your hands are on my waist," Beca says, looking down at the arms wrapped around her.

"So they are."

"Is this our first date?" Beca jokes, resting her arms lazily over Chloe's shoulders.

"Of course not," Chloe says mock-seriously. "You haven't bought me dinner."

Beca leans in, brushing her nose ever-so-slightly against Chloe's. "Well then, let's fix that," she whispers, and tugs at Chloe's hand, leading them to the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bechloe. They don't know each other. Kisscam. You can take it from there. :)**

"Oh, nice! Beca, did you see that?"

Beca looks up from her iPhone and quickly glances at the in-progress baseball game on the field below her. "Yep. Great."

"You're not watching," Jesse whines, looking even more like an adolescent with a pout on his face and a backwards-facing Braves baseball cap on his head.

"I am, it's really interesting," Beca drawls, returning her gaze to the phone in her lap.

"Why'd you agree to come if you're just going to spend the whole time on your phone?" Jesse has queued up his best puppy-dog face. It's almost cute. Almost.

Beca stares at him. "Because you said you'd buy me nachos."

"C'mon, Bec, just try and watch," Jesse pleads, attempting to swipe the phone from Beca's grasp.

"I don't see nachos," Beca says, holding the phone over her head.

"Fine." Jesse sighs and stands. "But then you have to watch the game."

"A'ight." Beca shoots him an overly-enthusiastic smile. Jesse rolls his eyes good-naturedly and walks away.

Beca returns to scrolling through her phone when she feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns to find a redhead with eyes so blue it almost hurts to look into them. "Hi?"

"Hi," the girl says. "Sorry, this is kind of weird, but that twist-thing on the back of your head? It's ridiculous."

Beca touches the horizontal French twist she had weaved into her hair that morning. "Um, thanks," she says, blushing under the girl's intense gaze.

The girl laughs. "Don't be insecure. _Own_ it. I'm Chloe."

"Beca." She holds her hand out for a handshake, but Chloe wraps her arm around Beca's shoulders and gives a quick squeeze. Beca inhales too quickly and coughs.

"Where's your boyfriend? Is he getting you food?" Chloe asks, peering around Beca.

Beca laughs. "He's getting food, but he's definitely not my boyfriend."

"Good," Chloe says, smiling. She looks at Beca curiously. "You don't seem to be very into baseball."

"I'm not," Beca says. "I only came because Jesse—my friend—said he'd buy me nachos."

"Seems reasonable." Chloe holds up a plastic bag. "Do you like Mike 'n' Ikes?" she asks, shaking the bag a bit.

"No, that's okay, I—"

"Beca!" Beca turns to see Jesse sliding into his seat, toting a plastic tray of nachos and holding them under her nose.

"Thanks," Beca says shortly, taking the food and turning back to Chloe. Suddenly, she feels Jesse poking her in the side.

"Beca." _Poke, poke._ "Beca."

"Not now," Beca hisses.

"Beca!"

"What?" she snaps, as the crowd starts chanting, "Kiss, kiss, kiss!" She follows the finger Jesse is pointing at the big screen looming over the stadium to see herself and Chloe on the Kiss Cam.

"Oh," she says, glancing at Chloe, who is grinning at her. She leans in and tentatively presses her lips to Chloe's, who leans in. Her lips taste like candy, and when they part Beca can't hold back the stupid smile that spreads across her face.

"So," Chloe says, smirking. "Can I have your number?"

"Definitely."


	9. Chapter 9

**Prompt for Bechloe: While still just friends, Beca goes to Chloe while having a sort of freak-out and ends up crying. She talks about how people always leave her and how she feels generally unloved. Chloe, unable to contain her feelings any longer, finally admits her feelings for Beca.**

"Urgh!" Beca grabs her phone and, in lieu of screaming at the top of her lungs, presses "compose new tweet".

_** BecaMitchell:**__ fuck you. fuck this. FUCK EVERYTHING._

She hits "send", stabbing at the keyboard angrily, then flings herself down onto her bed and buries her face in her pillow. Suddenly, her phone vibrates in her hand. Peeking one eye out, she peers at the screen, where _New text from Chloe_is flashing. Beca rolls onto her back and opens the text.

_**Chloe:**__ you okay?_

_**Beca:**__ no._

_**Chloe:**__ wanna talk about it?_

_**Beca:**__ no._

_**Chloe:**__ i'm on my way over._

Beca rolls her eyes and curls up again, knowing that when it comes to Chloe, resistance is futile. About fifteen minutes later, a knock sounds at the door.

"Mmph," Beca mutters, pulling her pillow over her head. She hears the door open, then footsteps, and then a weight sink down next to her on the bed.

"Hey," Chloe says softly, resting a hand on Beca's shoulder, which the brunette just shrugs off. "Someone's cranky."

"How could you tell?" Beca says flatly, her voice muffled from beneath the pillow. The weight on the bed shifts, and Beca feels arms encircling her from behind. She tenses. "We're not going to talk about our feelings, are we?" Chloe snorts, and Beca feels the rush of air on the back of her neck and shivers.

"Not if you don't want to," Chloe assures her, and Beca allows herself to relax. She reaches over and pries Beca's hand out from under her pillow and intertwines their fingers together, squeezing gently and humming a tune that sounds vaguely familiar to Beca, but she can't quite place it (probably some crap from the 80s that Aubrey listens to). And it's just such a _Chloe_ thing to do and it makes Beca feel warm and she feels her anger slowly dissipating and if she were the kind of person who cried in movies (or watched movies at all) she'd be reaching for a tissue and—

"Beca, are you crying?"

Shit.

"No," Beca says, sniffing quickly and rubbing her sleeve on her cheek, surprised when it comes away damp.

"Aww, Beca," Chloe says, reaching for the box of tissues on the nightstand. "_Please_ tell me what's wrong."

Beca laughs hollowly and takes a tissue, still facing away from Chloe. "People always leave me," she says, hiccuping, "and I feel generally unloved."

"Who left you?" Chloe asks, passing Beca another tissue.

"Do you mean today or do you want the full list?" Beca says bitterly, an ugly sob escaping.

"Let's start with today." Chloe rubs small, soothing circles on Beca's back.

"Jesse. He wants to just be friends." Beca takes a shaky breath, trying to steady her voice. "He said I'm too guarded for a relationship or some shit like that. Well, maybe I'm guarded because people keep fucking leaving."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry," Chloe says sincerely.

"No one loves me. No one _can_ love me, how could they?" Beca wipes at her eyes again, allowing Chloe to pull her into a hug.

"Oh, Beca," Chloe murmurs, breathing in the fruity scent of the brunette's shampoo. "I love you."

Despite herself, Beca smiles. "Thanks, Chloe."

"No, Beca, you don't understand," Chloe says, turning to face Beca, her expression earnest and hopeful. "I _love_ you."

Beca's eyes widen. "Are you serious?"

"Dixie Chicks serious," Chloe says. Then she leans forward and presses a short, sweet kiss to Beca's lips.

"Oh," Beca says, looking dazed and dumbfounded. "Could you maybe do that one more time?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Bechloe. They don't know each other. Grocery store. Last piece of ice cream. You can take it from there.:)**

"Chocolate Oreo," Beca whispers, eyes scanning the fogged-up freezer doors. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." She cranes her neck to see the top shelves, sidestepping another grocery store patron, suddenly spotting her prize. "Aha!" She reaches for the carton, bumping into someone else as she does so.

"Oh, excuse me." Beca looks up, ice cream in hand, to see a girl with red hair and piercing blue eyes, wearing a disappointed expression.

"Uh, sorry," Beca says, tucking the ice cream under her arm when she sees the redhead eyeing it.

"Was that the last one?" the girl asks, turning back to the freezer, as if another box of chocolate Oreo ice cream will materialize.

"I think so," Beca says, shifting from one foot to the other awkwardly.

"Darn," the redhead says with a soft smile. "Chocolate Oreo's my favorite."

Beca shrugs. "Sucks for you, I guess." The other girl raises her eyebrows, a whisper of a smirk passing over her face. There's a moment of silence, each girl studying the other.

"You're pretty," the redhead says suddenly.

Beca eyes her suspiciously. "Are you just saying that so I'll give you the ice cream?"

"No," the girl says with a laugh. "You really are."

"Uh, thanks," Beca says. A beat passes. "You have nice eyes," she adds, blushing a bit.

The girl smiles warmly. "Thanks." She sticks her hand out toward Beca. "I'm Chloe."

"Beca." Beca shakes the girl's hand, warm and soft in hers, which is cold from holding the ice cream. The two stare at each other for another long moment.

"I have an economically efficient solution to our ice cream deficiency," Chloe says, her smile suddenly seeming seductive instead of friendly.

"Jeez, did your parents make you copy the dictionary when you got in trouble as a kid?" Beca asks, eyes widening a bit.

Chloe rolls her eyes, ignoring Beca's commentary. "How about we eat that ice cream together?"

"Uh…" Beca looks taken aback. "That could probably be arranged."

"Good." Chloe loops her arm through Beca's. "Let's go."


	11. Chapter 11

**Bechloe. They don't know each other. Party. Game. They're paired to eat one apple together. Blindfolded. You can take it from** **there.:)**

"Beca!"

Beca looks up from her spot on the couch, where some stoner is trying to have a conversation with her about "what really goes on inside a dishwasher" to see Jesse waving her over.

"Uh, I have to go," Beca says to the guy, walking out of the room. "Can we leave?" she asks Jesse.

"Hey, you owe me," Jesse reminds her, referring to when last week he covered for her at the station when she had overslept (until four in the afternoon). "You're my wingman."

"But what does that mean?" Beca mutters under her breath.

"We're gonna play a game," Jesse says.

"What kind of game?" Beca asks suspiciously.

"You'll see." Jesse leads Beca into the next room, where some of the partygoers have gathered in a semblance of a circle.

"Okay," some guy says authoritatively, clapping his hands together. "In this hat, we have an activity," he says, pointing, "and in this one we have names. Kind of like truth or dare."

"This sounds like a terrible idea," Beca whispers to Jesse.

"C'mon, Bec, let loose," Jesse says. "Beca wants to go first!" he shouts.

Beca jams her elbow into Jesse's ribs. "No, I don't."

Jesse grunts. "Ow," he stage-whispers. "Yes, she does." He pushes Beca towards the table the hats are resting on.

Beca glances around the room and, seeing all eyes on her, acquiesces. Tentatively, she reaches into first one hat, then the other and unfolds the scraps of paper. "Eat apple blindfolded with…" She swallows nervously. "Chloe." She swears she hears Jesse laugh. "Um, who's Chloe?"

"I'm Chloe." A girl with wavy red hair and the bluest eyes Beca has ever seen steps forward.

"Um, hi," Beca says, giving her an awkward half-wave. "Look, you don't have to do this if you don't—"

"It's cool," Chloe says, winking. "It'll be fun." Someone pulls two bandannas out of nowhere (this is hands-down the strangest party Beca's _ever_ been to) and someone else brings in an apple from the kitchen as the bandanna is tied over Beca's eyes. She feels Chloe (or, at least, she hopes it's Chloe) put her hands on her shoulders and feels the cool, smooth skin of the apple press gently against her mouth. Feeling self-conscious, Beca takes a small bite of the apple, hearing Chloe do the same. She's barely swallowed the bite before teeth sink gently into her lower lip. Beca pulls back, startled.

"Uh, Chloe?" she says quietly, "that's not the apple."

"I know," Chloe whispers in her ear, her breath hot against Beca's cheek. Beca shivers. Chloe playfully flicks the tip of her tongue along Beca's bottom lip, apple all but forgotten, and Beca puts her hands on Chloe's hips to steady herself, closing her eyes despite the blindfold.

Someone awkwardly clears their throat. "Um, I think that's sufficient." Suddenly, Beca remembers the room full of people and pulls of the blindfold, cheeks burning. But Chloe's looking at her with an impossibly sexy half-smirk on her face.

"Um, excuse us," Beca says, grabbing Chloe by the hand and leading her towards the the bathroom, leaving the stunned crowd in their wake.

_**A/N:**__ I made up the premise of the game because I have never heard of this being a conventional party game... So if it's awkward/unrealistic I apologize._


	12. Chapter 12

**Beca and chloe and little kids being girlfriends and then growing up and still being together? pleaseee :3 also can you add some mini beca and mini chloe fluff?**

"Chloe?" Beca walks into the apartment, kicking the door shut behind her, and flings her bag in the general direction of the couch (it misses by about four feet, but Beca's too lazy to care). "Chloe?" she calls out again, shuffling down the hall to her and Chloe's shared bedroom.

"In here," a muffled voice says. It takes Beca a moment to realize it's coming from the walk-in closet (Chloe had insisted that it was a necessary amenity when they rented the apartment, although it serves as a black hole for all of their old clothes and junk).

"What are you—whoa." Beca stops short in the doorway of the closet. Chloe's sitting in the middle with some book in her lap, surrounded by clothes and shoes and, well, _stuff_. "It looks like a tornado blew through here."

Chloe beams up at her in response. "Look what I found!" She taps her finger against the book, which Beca can now see is a photo album. Beca gingerly steps over the clothes, shoes, and boxes, hissing out a "Fuck!" when she steps on a stray hanger, and clears out a spot on the floor to sit next to her girlfriend.

"Wow," Beca says softly, turning the pages. There were photos of their families on picnics, beach trips, and vacations, and, of course, a million of Beca and Chloe. Chloe's and Beca's respective mothers had met in college and became inseparable, so it only made sense that Beca and Chloe would be, too (although _this_ level of intimacy was not explicitly predicted).

"I'm so small," Beca breathes, running her fingers over a photo of her and Chloe, arms wrapped around each other, dripping ice cream cones in hand.

"Eh, you're still pretty small," Chloe says teasingly, flipping to the next page.

"Ouch, Beale," Beca says, playfully pressing her hand over her heart. "I have to play Frogger to get over your mess to be with you and this is how you repay me?"

Chloe giggles and whacks Beca on the arm, rolling her eyes when the other girl mutters something about abuse. "Ooh!" Chloe squeals, pointing to another picture. "Look at us," she gushes.

Beca studies the photo. She and Chloe, ages nine and six, are sitting on a pair of swings at the playground at the elementary school they attended, holding hands. Chloe is smiling brightly at the camera, her red hair glowing even redder in the sunlight. Beca is wearing a reluctant half-smirk (she never was—and still isn't—very fond of having her picture taken), and hand-crafted chain of clovers circling her wrist.

"Do you remember that day?" Chloe asks, smiling fondly.

* * *

_"Beca! Let's go on the monkey bars!" Chloe shouts gleefully, pulling Beca by the hand behind her. It's a Saturday; their mothers, at their wit's end with the two tearing up the house, agreed to take the girls to the playground. _

_Chloe reaches over her head and jumps, grabbing the bars and swinging her legs crazily. "C'mon, Beca!"_

_Beca eyes the bars above her head warily. "I don't want to."_

_Chloe drops to the ground. "Why not?"_

_"I can't reach," Beca pouts, crossing her arms. "I want to do something else."_

_"I'll help you," Chloe offers and, before Beca can run away, grabs her around the middle and hoists her all of four inches into the air._

_"No! Put me down," Beca protests, grasping at Chloe's shoulders desperately to keep from keeling over. Chloe obliges, releasing the other girl, and Beca sticks out her bottom lip before turning and walking away._

_"Where are you going?" Chloe asks, chasing after her._

_"I don't want to play anymore," Beca says, crossing her arms over her chest._

_Chloe's face falls. "I'm sorry," she says, touching Beca's arm. Beca stays quiet, sitting on a bench and pulling her knees to her chest. Chloe lingers for a moment before heading for the field behind the playground (which is substantially more weeds than grass). She comes back about ten minutes later._

_"Can I see your hand?" she asks, motioning to Beca's left arm. Hesitantly, Beca extends her arm, eyeing Chloe as she slides a bracelet made of a chain of clovers around her wrist. "I'm sorry," she says again, and Beca can't help but smile._

_"It's okay," she says, and Chloe engulfs her in a hug._

_"Last one to the swings is a rotten egg!" Chloe shouts, taking off, laughing as Beca chases after her._

* * *

"Yeah, I remember that," Beca says, grinning at her girlfriend. "You were a bitch then, too."

"At least I'm not an elf," Chloe says, trying to keep her expression serious but failing miserably, dissolving into giggles when Beca's mouth drops open.

"You're gonna pay for that," Beca says, tackling Chloe to the ground, ticking her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bechloe. They don't know each other. New roomies. Chloe takes home different guys every night. Beca does something to stop it. You can take it from there.:)**

The first time, it's excusable.

This is college, and smart girls who work as hard as Chloe does are entitled to some fun every once in awhile. Beca's a little surprised when the door slams open as she's engrossed in a mix, but she just nods to Chloe and takes her laptop to the common room.

* * *

The second guy's name is Tom. Beca knows this despite the fact that she had her headphones on, down the hall, in the lounge. In fact, she's pretty sure the whole dorm building and perhaps all of Barden is now informed of how… skilled Tom is.

* * *

Next, Chloe brings home _two_ guys.

Beca goes to the library for that one.

* * *

When Beca complains of these countless disturbances to Jesse, he snorts and jokingly suggests Beca make a rotation chart.

Never being one to pass up an opportunity to be obnoxious, Beca goes back to her room and gets to work.

* * *

"Hey."

Beca looks up to see Chloe walk into the room and toss her bag onto her bed. "Hi," Beca replies, moving her headphones from over her ears to around her neck.

"Would you mind occupying yourself for a little while tonight?" Chloe asks, flashing Beca a smile and batting her eyes—actually _batting her eyes._

"Uh, yeah," Beca says, pulling out a piece of paper conspicuously and smiling to herself. "It's Thursday, right? That means…" she scans the sheet, "that it's Greg tonight. He isn't usually here long."

Chloe stares at her. "Excuse me?"

Beca shrugs nonchalantly. "I made a chart. For planning purposes." She holds the paper out to Chloe, who takes it, looking equal parts confused and pissed.

Chloe's mouth falls open slightly as she looks at the carefully-drawn chart (Beca's actually quite proud of it). She peers at Beca, dumbfounded. "Hold on, why is _your_ name on here?"

Beca stifles laughter. "I figured it would work better for both of our schedules."

There's a long moment of silence before Chloe types something into her phone, then tosses it on the desk. She turns to Beca with predatorily seductive hooded eyes. "You're on."


	14. Chapter 14

**Bechloe-carnival date?**

"Noooooo," Beca whines as Chloe drags—literally drags—her by the hand towards the ferris wheel. Her heels scuff along the pavement as Beca tries to slow the brisk pace Chloe has attempted to set.

"Can you behave like an adult, please?" Chloe half-shouts, exasperated. Beca had been complaining for the last forty-five minutes out of the hour they'd been at the carnival. And that first fifteen peaceful minutes had been when Beca's mouth was too preoccupied with fried dough to be obnoxious.

"No," Beca says, leaning her weight back, pulling against Chloe's hand. Suddenly, Chloe lets go; Beca stumbles back frantically, righting herself just before she hits the ground. She hides a smile behind her hand as Beca glares at her. "That was rude."

Chloe snorts. "Please, you are the epitome of rude," she says.

"I think that also qualifies as rude," Beca points out. "I'm hungry," she adds as an afterthought.

Chloe runs a hand down her face. "You just ate!"

"Yeah, like four hours ago!" Beca argues.

"Try less than an hour," Chloe says. She sighs heavily. "How about we go on the ferris wheel and then we can get more food?"

Beca blanches. "Can we go on a different ride?"

"But Beca, it's my favorite ride," Chloe finds herself whining. "Why?"

"I just don't want to go on it," Beca says, suddenly finding her fingernails very interesting.

Chloe raises an eyebrow quizzically. "What if I buy you all of the cotton candy you want after?" Beca shifts from foot to foot, looking mightily uncomfortable and… apprehensive. "Oh my God! Are you _scared_?" Chloe shouts, and Beca lunges at her and clamps a hand over her mouth.

"Will you shut up?" she hisses, looking around quickly to see if anyone overheard. She lowers her hand from Chloe's mouth tentatively, as if the other girl will announce all of her other childish fears aloud (spiders, being alone at night, and Edgar Allen Poe stories).

"You _are_," Chloe says, amazed and amused at this discovery.

Beca bites her lip worriedly. Her cheeks are tinged a light shade of pink and she wears a slightly anxious expression. It makes her look young. Vulnerable. "You can't laugh at me," she says.

Chloe shrugs. "I guess it's a good thing you're so close to the ground, then." It's a low blow, but when Beca crosses her arm and sticks out her bottom lip, she can't help but smile.

"Stop making fun of me," Beca demands, with all of the intimidation of a puppy.

"I'm sorry!" Chloe says, pulling Beca close. "You're just so cute when you pout."

"I'm not cute," Beca says immediately (akin to the way people automatically say "bless you" when someone sneezes). "I know how you can make it up to me," she says, leaning in towards her girlfriend.

"Really? How?" Chloe asks playfully, eyes fluttering shut as Beca nears closer.

Right before their lips are about to touch, Beca stops. "Cotton candy," she whispers, then grabs Chloe's hand and takes off.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N:** I copy and paste these from my Tumblr account, and apparently the little hearts don't work on here. So just pretend._

**Beca/Chloe- beca realizing she's whipped**

Beca's just leaving the station when her phone vibrates.

_**Chloe:**__ hey babe, Aubrey's here so can you pick up a pizza on the way home? onions and olives please! xoxo_

She scans the text, involuntarily grimacing as she reads Aubrey's name (they get along much better now, but it's become a habit).

(And, for the record, Chloe had added the hearts to her contact name while Beca was sleeping.)

_**Beca:**__ sure xx_

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Beca calls out jokingly as she enters her and Chloe's apartment, kicking the door shut behind her.

"Hi, baby!" Aubrey yells back, and Beca rolls her eyes as she joins the two in the living room. She deposits the pizza on the coffee table and goes into the kitchen to get plates and napkins and returns to see Chloe scrolling through her phone, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Beca asks, setting the plates next to the pizza and bending down to plant a kiss on Chloe's head.

"I could've sworn I told you to get pepperoni, too," Chloe says before putting her phone down and sighing dejectedly. "Oh, well."

She looks so forlorn that Beca almost immediately offers, "Do you want me to go back and see if they can add them?"

Chloe's face lights up. "Oh my God, would you?"

"Sure." Beca shrugs, hefts the pizza up to balance against her hip, and goes to grab her keys.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Beca presents Chloe with a freshly-pepperoni'd pizza. The guys at the pizza place had looked at her funny as she explained her plight, but when Beca slapped a twenty down on the counter, they found a way to accommodate her request.

"Thank you so much!" Chloe squeals, pecking Beca on the lips. Her face falls, though, when she opens the pizza box. "Beca, I asked for peppers, didn't I?"

"No, you said pepperoni," Beca says slowly.

"I definitely said peppers," Chloe says, then looks to Aubrey.

"You did," the blond concedes.

For a moment, Beca looks like her head is going to explode before she sighs heavily, dropping her shoulders tiredly. "I'll go get a new pizza."

Suddenly, Chloe laughs. "Ha! Told you!" She turns to Aubrey and holds out her hand. "Pay up." Aubrey groans and fishes some crumpled bills out of her pocket, placing them into Chloe's open palm.

"Um," Beca says, and Chloe jumps, as though she'd forgotten Beca was there. "What the fuck?"

"I knew you were whipped, Mitchell, but I didn't think it was _that_ bad," Aubrey says, laughing as Beca's mouth falls agape. "Chloe bet me ten bucks you'd do anything she said." Chloe, at least, has the good sense to look sheepish.

Beca looks as though she can't decide whether to laugh or cry. "You made me go back to that pizza place, spend _my_ money and waste _my_ time for a ten-dollar_bet_?" Then she turns on her heel and storms down the hall to the bedroom and slams the door.

"Chloe, I think she's really mad," Aubrey says seriously, looking a little guilty.

"Eh, she'll punish me later," Chloe says with a wink.

Aubrey nearly chokes on her bite of pizza.

_**Additional A/N:** No, I'm not going to write the subsequent "punishment"._


	16. Chapter 16

**Beca/Chloe: coffee house AU where they meet while trying to stay dry from the pouring rain outside**

_Ding._

The bell over the door rings as Chloe hurriedly pushes it open and ducks inside, water running off the hood of her windbreaker. She'd been walking home from the gym when the light rain had suddenly turned into a torrential downpour. She peers out the window; the rain is coming down so hard it's splashing against the sidewalk. Looking around, Chloe sees that she has taken cover an a little coffee shop (she hadn't had time to look where she was going—she just grabbed the first door she found). It's quaint, with marred wooden tables and an overstuffed couch against one wall, and nearly empty. The girl behind the counter is staring at her, and she figures she won't be welcome much longer if she doesn't order something.

"Can I have an iced skinny caramel macchiato please?" Chloe asks after studying the menu for a moment. "And hold the whipped cream."

"Do you want the fat-free ice as well?" the girl, whose name tag reads Kimmy Jin, says flatly, and Chloe laughs nervously, unable to tell if she's being serious or not. "$3.50," Kimmy Jin says, and Chloe pulls a rumpled five dollar bill out of her back pocket. As the girl—Kimmy Jin—goes to make Chloe's drink, the door bangs open and a very wet, very displeased-looking girl stumbles in with a "Fuck!" The other two people in the shop peer at her curiously, and the girl glares back. Her wet, brown hair is plastered to her face and the makeup around her eyes is smudged. The t-shirt and jeans she is wearing are soaked through, her sneakers squeaking loudly as she throws herself down on a chair at a table near the window, and she stares outside angrily.

Kimmy Jin comes back with her drink and Chloe asks nervously, "And can I get a black coffee, too?" She smiles sweetly and Kimmy Jin lets out a long, annoyed breath before pouring a steaming cup of coffee into a take-out mug and slamming it down on the counter. After Chloe pays, Kimmy Jin walks away, muttering something about "white girls" and "coffee".

Armed with her beverages, Chloe approaches the shivering, wet girl. "Hi," she says, putting the hot coffee in front of the girl and dropping into the chair across from her, placing her gym bag on the floor. "You look like you could use some liquid warmth.

The girl eyes her warily before sipping the coffee tentatively. "Thanks," is all she says in reply. Her teeth are chattering and there's a small puddle forming on the floor beneath her chair. Then she frowns. "Can you read minds?"

"Wha—no?" Chloe says confusedly, taken aback.

"Then how did you know I take my coffee black?" She's still looking at Chloe a bit suspiciously.

"I just guessed." Chloe watches as the girl extracts a few soaked dollar bills from her pocket, but Chloe shakes her head. "Nope, it's on me."

"Oh." The girl wraps her arms around herself. "Thanks." A beat of silence passes as they both watch the rain through the window.

"I'm Chloe," Chloe says.

"Beca." Beca shifts uncomfortably in her seat.

Suddenly, Chloe has an idea. "Okay, this is a weird offer, but do you want to borrow my extra gym clothes?" She points to the duffel bag by her feet. "They're clean. I even have a towel."

Beca looks as though she's about to say no, then decides against it. "Are you sure?" When Chloe nods, Beca breathes out, "Thank you." She accepts the bag and heads into the bathroom, coming out a few minutes later in Chloe's Barden t-shirt and capri leggings. She's tied her damp hair up in a messy ponytail and wiped the mascara off from under her eyes. Her expression is less venomous and Chloe is struck by how young and pretty she looks.

"Thanks," Beca says again, handing the bag back to Chloe. "I go to Barden, too, so if you tell me where you live I'll give you your clothes back after I wash them."

Something clicks inside Chloe's head. "Wait, are you the Beca that works at WBUJ?"

"Music for the independent mind," Beca says, rolling her eyes. "That's me."

"I _love_ your stuff," Chloe squeals excitedly. "Your mixes are amazing!"

Beca blushes and ducks her head bashfully. "Thanks."

"Here, I'll give you my number and we can hang out sometime and talk music," Chloe says excitedly, bouncing in her chair a bit.

"Really?" Beca asks, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, why not?" Chloe asks a little confusedly.

"You're really pretty," Beca blurts, then flushes redder. "Did I just say that out loud?"

Chloe laughs. "You're adorable. Now give me your phone." Reluctantly, Beca hands over her iPhone and Chloe taps in her number and texts herself so she'll have Beca's number, too. Glancing outside, she sees that it's stopped raining. She stands and holds her hand out to Beca, who frowns but complies. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

_**A/N:**__ I don't drink coffee, so if anything mentioned in this doesn't exist or sounds strange, I'm sorry. I started to do a little research but then I got to the part where I had to actually read the information and I decided to just wing it._


	17. Chapter 17

**Beca and Chloe: anything domestic is fine but it has to be cute.**

**Beca/Chole: beca tries to be romantic for chloe**

_**A/N:** As an accomplished overachiever, I'm making the executive decision to combine these two prompts._

"Oof."

Chloe stumbles into her and Beca's apartment, weighted down by her purse and a duffel bag, which gets promptly deposited onto the floor. She'd spent a long weekend visiting Aubrey, who is spending the summer in South Carolina for an internship. She kicks off her shoes, pausing a moment. She notices the smell of something baking, and from the kitchen, she hears water running, and music playing. Music that sounds suspiciously like NSYNC, something Beca only listens to when no one else is around (but she's not nearly as sneaky as she thinks she is). Intending to sneak up on Beca, she tiptoes down the hall, rounding the corner to see Beca, in an oversized t-shirt and shorts washing dishes as she sings along, rocking her hips from side to side and even doing a little headbanging—well, as much headbanging as one can do while washing dishes. Stealthiness forgotten, Chloe dissolves into a fit of laughter.

Beca whirls around, eyes wide, soap suds stuck to her hands floating to the floor. Her hair is piled on top of her head in a sloppy bun, a few untamed tendrils curling around her face, and she's not wearing any makeup. There's a streak of flour across her forehead where she must have tried to wipe the hair away from her face.

Chloe laughs harder at Beca's deer-in-headlights expression as Beca dries her hands on a towel and switches off the music. Her face is an almost alarming shade of red and she crosses her arms. "I'm… sorry…" Chloe gasps out, attempting to quell her laughter with valiant effort.

"You're not supposed to be home for another three hours," Beca says accusingly, twisting the hem of her shirt—actually, it's one of Chloe's shirts—anxiously.

"I left a little early and there was no traffic," Chloe explains, biting the inside of her cheek to keep a smile off her face. The two stare at each other for a long moment before Chloe loses her self-control and a few giggles slip out.

"Stop laughing at me," Beca whines. The _ding_ of the oven timer goes off suddenly, and Beca casts one more withering glance at Chloe (she tries, anyway, but Chloe finds it endearing) before pulling on a pair of oven mitts.

"What are you making?" Chloe asks, peering around Beca's shoulders as she removes three pans from the oven and sets them on a cooling rack.

"Well, I _was_ making you a red velvet cake as a welcome-home present, but I think I'm going to give it to Fat Amy now," Beca says. Her tone is annoyed, but when Chloe encircles her arms around her waist from behind, Beca leans back into the embrace. She cranes her neck to look up at Chloe. "I hate you."

Chloe leans down and captures Beca's lips in a quick but soft kiss. "I hate you too, that's so weird."

A smile twists Beca's lips. "I missed you." She blinks up at Chloe, her lashes enviably long. It's the sweet, reserved Beca only Chloe is privy to.

"I missed you too," Chloe whispers into Beca's hair. After a few moments, Beca turns to face Chloe.

"I got food," she says, jabbing her thumb to the table, where several Chinese takeout boxes are sitting. "The cake was enough of an endeavor, so I just got takeout."

"My little overachiever," Chloe chuckles. "Hold on, you've got flour on your face." She licks her thumb and goes to wipe Beca's forehead.

"Get away from me!" Beca twists away from Chloe and claps a hand over her forehead. "Jeez, keep your bodily fluids to yourself."

Chloe smirks. "That's not what you said the night before I left."

Beca's face flushes. "Shut up and eat, Beale."

"Always the romancer," Chloe drawls, and Beca swats at her.

"I have a surprise for you," Beca says, grabbing the containers and gesturing for Chloe to follow. She leads her into the living room, and Chloe's mouth drops open.

"Oh my god." Sitting in the middle of the floor is an enormous blanket-fort. Beca had dragged kitchen chairs and used the couch as the frame, and draped blankets as canopies, weighted down by books. The entire floor of the fort is pillows. "Beca, this is perfect!"

"I figured you'd like it," Beca says, looking pleased with herself. She sets the food down on the coffee table, which is stationed next to the entrance of the fort. Chloe pulls out her phone and snaps a picture of the masterpiece.

"Don't you dare tweet that," Beca warns, eyeing the phone warily.

"Too late!" Chloe gives Beca a sweet smile before sliding into the fort.

"You're lucky I like you," Beca huffs before settling in next to her. There's just enough room for the two of them to fit, and Chloe promptly wraps her arms around Beca, pulling her in close. Beca nuzzles in to Chloe's neck, making a sound Chloe can only describe as _content_ as Chloe lazily runs her hand up and down Beca's back.

"I love you," Beca murmurs sleepily, her breath hot against Chloe's skin.

"I love you too," Chloe whispers back.

They fall asleep like that, food forgotten to be eaten the next morning for breakfast.

(Chloe's tweet garners thirteen favorites and six retweets. She eats alone.)


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: **High school AU._

**Can you do a bechloe prompt where beca finally works up the courage to say hi to a very popular chloe?**

"Beca?"

A hand waves in front of Beca's face, fingers snapping. She jumps, blinking a few times, before glaring at the owner of the hand. "What, Jesse?"

"You're staring again." Jesse points to a table across the library, where a blond girl is sitting hunched over a textbook, papers fanned out in front of her.

"I was not," Beca says defensively, flushing lightly. She refocuses her gaze on her notebook. "I was just thinking."

Jesse snorts. "Yeah, thinking about _Chloe_."

Beca looks up sharply. "Not so loud!" She sneaks another glance at Chloe, but she's still reading intently.

"Please, I know you want to hit that," Jesse says, leaning back in his chair languidly. He smirks as Beca's face reddens further. "I don't know why, when you could tap this, but—ow!" He stops abruptly when Beca not-so-lightly punches him in the shoulder.

"Will you shut up?" Beca hisses as the librarian casts the pair a less-than-friendly look.

"Only when we can have a conversation in which Chloe is brought up less than seven times," Jesse grumbles, rubbing dramatically at his shoulder. "You'd be surprised how little I care about how blue her eyes are, or how hot her ass looks in that cheerleading skirt."

"I never said that!" Beca's eyes widen, her face so red Jesse's surprised steam isn't coming out from her ears.

"You didn't have to. I sat next to you at the pep rally, I saw where you were looking," Jesse says, ignoring the dirty look Beca gives him. "Why don't you just go talk to her?"

Beca shakes her head. "She's head cheerleader and I'm a sound tech for the school musical. What can I possibly say to her?"

"I don't know," Jesse drawls, shrugging. "You can try "hi". She's a cheerleader, not the Godfather." Beca just stares at him blankly. "Come on, Beca, how can you not get that one? It's a classic!"

"Fine!" Beca throws her hands up in surrender. "Just shut up." She takes a deep breath and walks across the library, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other, her heart hammering and palms sweating, until she nearly bumps into Chloe's table.

Chloe looks up, and for a moment, Beca just stares at her before remembering what she was doing. "Um, hey. Er, hi," she stammers, pulling nervously on the strap of her backpack.

"Hey, Beca," Chloe says with an easy smile.

"You know my name?" Beca blurts.

Chloe chuckles. "Of course I do. We have four classes together."

_Duh_. "Oh, right," Beca mutters, feeling dumb.

"What's up?" Chloe asks, looking expectant.

"Uh, nothing?" It comes out sounding like a question, and Beca curses herself for being so awkward.

Chloe looks confused. "You came over to talk to me."

"Oh, right—um, just… saying hi," Beca says, her voice sounding shaky. _Get your shit together, Mitchell_.

"Oh. Well, hi," Chloe says as the bell rings, signaling the end of the period. "See you later!" She gives a little wave. Beca stares at her retreating form until she's gone from sight.

When Beca turns around, she sees Jesse doing what she can only describe as a touchdown dance.


	19. Chapter 19

**Beca and Chloe deal with seeing their celebrity dopplegangers (Anna Kendrick & Brittany Snow) in person at a restaurant while on a date.**

Sometimes, being the only child of a moderately wealthy man who also feels guilty for walking out on his daughter has its perks. Like brand-new high-tech DJ equipment for Christmas. Or a car to use on-campus. Or dinner at a swanky Los Angeles restaurant.

"Your dad got us reservations _here_?" Chloe says in disbelief as the maitre d leads the pair to a table.

Beca shrugs. "Gotta use up that guilt complex thing while I still can, you know?" She slides into the chair that the man pulls out for her, and Chloe does the same. As the man walks away, the waiter slides in immediately after.

"Can I start you with drinks?" he asks, smiling pleasantly (albeit a bit forced).

"A bottle of wine, please," Beca says.

He looks at her skeptically. "I'll need to see your ID."

"Oh, it's for her," Beca says, gesturing at Chloe. "Trust me, she doesn't need my help—ow!" Chloe jabs the heel of her shoe into Beca's shin.

"Water's fine," Chloe says, smiling sweetly. The waiter nods and hurries away. "Do you have to be such an ass?" she asks Beca, looking somewhat annoyed.

"Sorry, _Mom,_" Beca says teasingly. "Beca, don't say "I know" when someone compliments you. Beca, don't tell little kids that raisins are dried bugs. Beca, don't pretend to fall asleep when Aubrey talks," she says in a high-pitched, singsongy voice.

Chloe hides a smile behind her hand. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Buy me a drink after we get out of here," Beca says. "I want to be properly hungover for our flight back tomorrow."

Chloe rolls her eyes. "So, what do you think of LA?"

Beca shrugs again. After she had told her dad she wanted to stay at Barden, he had been so happy he offered to send her and Chloe for a week to LA, on him. "I love it, but it's much better with you." Beca smiles shyly, flushing a little when Chloe lets out a long "Awwww." Suddenly, Chloe stops laughing, her mouth dropping open.

"What?" Beca twists in her chair to follow Chloe's gaze. "Oh." Standing by the doors of the restaurant are two women (probably famous, by the way everyone is staring at them) who could be Beca's and Chloe's long-lost (slightly older) twins.

"This is like that TV show," Chloe hisses, leaning forward like she's giving Beca covert information. "We're clones, made by a secret scientific government group!"

"Or we just look alike," Beca says slowly, raising an eyebrow. "On average, there are about seven people in the world who look like you."

"Well, at least I have the best-looking Beca," Chloe says, winking at Beca.

"I don't know," Beca says, craning her neck to look at the two women as they're led away. "Blond Chloe's kinda hot."

Chloe kicks her so hard under the table that she knocks over her water glass.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N:**__ In which I try to write angst that isn't terrible and fail miserably. Also, fist bump to everyone who's followed/favorited/reviewed, you're all awesome. Reading your reviews makes me really happy.___

**Beca feels insecure about their relationship but chloe reassures beca just how much she loves her.**

Beca can't sleep.

She rolls over and looks at the digital clock on the nightstand for the umpteenth time. _1:17_. Beca frowns. It felt like much longer than two minutes since she last checked. She flips onto her back and stares at the ceiling, trying to quiet her mind. She's tried everything: listening to her iPod, getting a glass of water, taking a Benadryl. Hell, she's even tried counting sheep (cool, DJ/emcee sheep with expensive sunglasses, but sheep nonetheless). Her brain just won't slow down.

Chloe, however, has remained slumbering soundly next to her. She'd never admit it, but Beca could really use a Chloe Hug™ right now. Beca watches her sleep peacefully for a few moments, her wavy hair splayed out on her pillow. She looks angelic, like a dream itself. Sometimes, like right now, looking at just how fucking _perfect_ Chloe is, Beca can't believe that she's actually hers. _Fuck it_, Beca thinks, _I'll go watch TV_. She tries to slide out of bed without disturbing Chloe, but she stirs nonetheless.

"Bec?" she murmurs sleepily, blinking blearily up at Beca. "Where're you going?"

"I can't sleep," Beca says. "Go back to sleep."

"C'mere." Chloe opens her arms, and Beca gratefully sinks into them. Chloe rests her chin on Beca's shoulder, her steady breathing warm on the smaller girl's neck. They lie together like that for a few minutes.

"What's keeping you up?" Chloe asks, properly awake now.

"Nothing," Beca says evasively. "It's stupid. I'm sorry to wake you up."

"It's not stupid," Chloe says quietly, propping herself up on her elbow. Beca frowns at the loss of contact.

"You don't even know what it is." Beca slides closer, turning to face her girlfriend.

"Stop stalling," Chloe says, brushing a few stray hairs off of Beca's forehead.

Beca pauses, considering her words. "Why me?"

Chloe frowns. "Why you what?"

"Why me? Like, why not some other girl? One who isn't obnoxious and insecure and abrasive?" Beca asks, not looking directly into Chloe's eyes but instead fixating on the wall behind her head.

Chloe is quiet for a moment, brow furrowed. Then—

"_Much as you blame yourself_  
_you can't be blamed for the way that you feel_  
_Had no example of a love_  
_that was even remotely real_."

She's singing. Fucking _singing_.

"_How can you understand something that you've never had?_  
_Oh, baby, if you let me _  
_I can help you out with all of that_."

"Okay, enough, Chlo," Beca says, batting lightly at the other girl's shoulder. "Point taken."

But Chloe doesn't stop; she grows louder.

"_Girl let me love you_  
_and I will love you_  
_until you learn to love yourself_."

"Shut up!" Beca says, but she can't keep the smile off of her face, especially as Chloe straddles her, pinning her shoulders and singing directly in her face.

"_Girl let me love you_  
_I know your trouble_  
_don't be afraid_  
_Girl let me help_."

Resistance is futile; Beca gives a few more half-hearted protests as she waits for Chloe to finish her serenade.

"Are you done?" Beca asks, raising an eyebrow.

Chloe grins. "For now." She pecks Beca on the lips before settling in next to her, wrapping her arms around the other girl's small frame.

"I love you," Beca says softly.

"Love you more," Chloe says, nuzzling into Beca's neck as the pair drifts blissfully and easily off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Beca tries to surprise chloe but fails miserably but chloe is just happy that beca tried.**

_Crash._

"Fuck!"

Chloe jolts awake. She blinks a few times, shaking off the fog of sleep, and makes her way hurriedly down the hall and stops in the kitchen. There she sees Beca, one hand pressed over her mouth, eyes wide. It looks as though a light snowstorm blew its way though the kitchen; the floor is dusted with a white powder mixed with what looks like broken glass.

"Beca, are you okay?" Chloe asks, and Beca looks up as though she has just noticed her presence. "What the hell is going on?"

"I'm fine," Beca says, looking a bit sheepish. "But our mixing bowl is not."

Chloe steps back into the hall and grabs a pair of shoes from the closet and tosses them to Beca. "I don't want you to step on any glass." She steps into a pair of flip-flops and enters the kitchen, armed with a broom and dustpan.

"Thanks," Beca says, slipping into the shoes and brushing white powder from her pajama pants.

"What happened?" Chloe begins systematically sweeping the powder and glass shards into a pile.

"Um," Beca says, "extreme pancake making?"

Chloe snorts. "You should come with a warning label."

"No kidding." Beca wets a paper towel and wipes the pancake mix off of the counter. "Next time I try to make you breakfast in bed I'll just buy it."

Chloe stops sweeping and looks at Beca. "You were going to bring me breakfast in bed?"

"That was the plan," Beca says, smiling shyly.

"That is so cute." Chloe leans the broom against the counter and hugs Beca from behind. "Tell you what," she whispers into the smaller girl's ear. "We'll go out and get breakfast and then get in bed. How does that sound?"

Beca shivers slightly. "That could work."


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: **__This went from me trying to actually fulfill this prompt to me entertaining myself by looking dumb jokes up on the Internet... My bad._

**Beca meets Chloe's family.**

"Aaaaand… we're here," Chloe says as she pulls into the driveway of her family's mid-sized, white two-story.

"Yay," Beca says flatly, tugging on the cap sleeves of the blousy shirt Chloe had bought her and insisted she wear.

"Stop pulling on that, you'll wrinkle it," Chloe says as she opens her door and slides out of the car, Beca following suit.

"I hate this shirt," Beca whines, holding her arms out awkwardly, as if trying to maintain as little shirt-to-skin contact possible.

"It looks nice," Chloe says, dropping her keys into her purse.

"It's _yellow_," Beca says disdainfully.

"It brings out your sunny personality," Chloe deadpans. "Because for some reason people don't always see it."

Beca puts her hands on her hips. "For your information, my mother calls me her Ray of Sunshine. So fuck you."

"How could anyone miss that?" Chloe rolls her eyes and grabs Beca's hand, towing her up to and through the front door.

Chloe is immediately engulfed by her parents. Even though she's never met them before, Beca could have picked them out of a crowd of people; they share Chloe's trademark red hair and bright blue eyes.

When she finally detaches from her parents, Chloe says, "Mom, Dad, this is Beca. Beca, this is my dad, Jon, and my mom, Kate."

"Hello," Beca says, giving an awkward little wave.

Kate steps forward, grinning from ear to ear. "Nice to meet you, sweetheart."

"You too—whoa!" Kate pulls Beca suddenly into a tight embrace, and Chloe hides a smile behind her hand as a look of utter surprise (and maybe a hint of fear) crosses Beca's face. After a few long seconds, Kate releases her, and Jon saunters over to greet her. It's almost comical the way Beca shrinks away, but perhaps even more entertaining is the look of relief on her face when Jon offers his hand. Beca shakes it gratefully before retreating to Chloe's side, looking illogically unnerved that Chloe's parents are… well, exactly like Chloe.

Suddenly, there is the sound of footsteps clunking down the wooden stairs. A teenage boy appears, whom Beca knows from stories is Chloe's 19-year-old brother Adam, but—"That's your brother?" Beca asks incredulously, eyeing Adam's brown hair and green eyes suspiciously.

"No, I just work here," Adam says, before putting Chloe in a headlock (okay, so he probably _is_ her brother).

"Get off me!" Chloe yelps, stomping on his foot until he eases his grip. She gives Adam the evil eye, smoothing her hair. "Beca, this is my parents' biggest regret, Adam."

"Hey!" Adam protests, looking offended.

Jon shrugs. "You _are_ kind of expensive."

"Alien implantation. What can you do?" Kate says, winking.

"Wow, okay, love you guys too," Adam says. He then looks Beca up and down. "How did a chupacabra like Chloe get a hot chick like you?"

Beca looks momentarily stunned, then confused. "Chupacabra?"

"Adam watches too much TLC," Jon supplies, then points a finger at Adam. "Only things that are confirmed as being real can be used as insults."

"Let me try again," Adam says earnestly. He turns back to Beca. "I know you're dating a whale, but we could humpback at my place." He throws in a lascivious wink for good measure.

"Adam!" Chloe screeches, looking horrified.

Beca raises her eyebrows and leans in towards Adam. "The zoo called. The baboons want their butts back, so you'll have to find a new face."

Chloe, Kate, and Jon burst out laughing as Adam looks as though he's bitten into something sour. "I like this one!" Jon proclaims, clapping Beca on the shoulder. "You hold onto her," he says to Chloe, who salutes.

"Yes, sir," she says, squeezing Beca's hand.


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N:**__ My creativity is kinda drained so this is the best I could come up with... Also I think I started this while on sleeping meds? Whatever. _

_Shoutout to everyone who reads/reviews/etc., stay cool. *slips on sunglasses*_

**If it is one thing the Bellas can count on, it is that if they can't convince beca of something, chloe definitely can.**

_Bzzzt. Bzzzt. Bzzzt._

"What the—?" Chloe blinks awake, reaching blindly on the nightstand for her vibrating phone. "What?" she barks into the receiver, propping herself up on her elbow and running a hand through her hair.

"Heyyy, Chloe, it's Amy," comes the lazy reply.

"Amy, it's"—Chloe glances at the time on her phone screen—"two in the morning. What is it?"

"Oh, sorry," Amy says, not sounding the least bit sorry. "It's four in the afternoon in Australia."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, _Amy_, we are both. In. Georgia," Chloe says, not even trying to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"Right, sorry," Amy replies, having the decency to sound at least a bit apologetic. "Anyway, while you're up"—Chloe resists the urge to hurl the phone across the room—"I have to talk to you. It's about Beca."

_Beca_. Chloe sits up. "What is it?"

* * *

When Chloe arrives at the Bellas rehearsal space, an argument has already started. Fat Amy, Beca, Stacie are in the midst of a heated discussion, whilst the other Bellas look on, seeming already bored by the whole charade.

"C'mon, Beca, where's your team spirit?" Stacie is saying, as Amy nods emphatically in agreement.

"Yeah, you should borrow my deodorant. It smells like team spirit!" Amy chimes in.

Beca presses her fingertips to her temples. "_Teen_ spirit, Amy."

Chloe approaches the group, clearing her throat. Everyone turns in her direction. "Um, hi," Chloe says, giving a little wave.

"Chloe!" Stacie says, motioning her closer. "We're so glad you're here."

Beca's eyes widen. "You called Chloe?" she hisses not-so-discreetly to Amy and Stacie.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Beca," Stacie says, her expression serious. "Like this one time I was so desperate I—"

"Stacie!" Beca half-shouts. "Please, I'm still nauseous from your last story." Stacie gives a nonchalant shrug. "Look, Chloe, I'm sorry they wasted your time—"

"Don't worry about it," Chloe says. "Let's chat." She grabs one of Beca's hands. The smaller girl's eyes flick between Chloe's hand to her eyes for a moment before sighing defeatedly.

"Fine." Chloe leads Beca outside, where the two find an empty bench. It's a quiet Friday afternoon on campus, with most classes already out for the weekend.

"They shouldn't have called you," Beca grumbles, arms crossed over her chest.

"It's nice to see you too, Beca," Chloe says, laughing lightly.

"I see you all the time," Beca says, still looking irritated.

Chloe rolls her eyes. "It's so nice the way you always make me feel welcome."

Beca looks a bit sheepish. "Sorry."

"Beca, you know the Bellas bikini car wash is a tradition—"

"I thought we weren't going to be dictated by _tradition_," Beca grumbles, making air quotes with her fingers.

Chloe ignores Beca's interruption. "And that everybody else is going to be wearing the same bikini—"

"But it's _pink_!" Beca bursts out. "First of all, I'm not wearing a fucking bikini so everybody can stare at me," she says forcefully, "but if I did, it sure as hell wouldn't be pink."

Chloe squints. "Are you self-conscious?"

"No," Beca says defensively, then pauses. "Maybe… I don't know. Yes?" Her gaze falls to her lap.

"Oh, Beca, you're beautiful," Chloe says sincerely, and Beca gives her a half-smile. "And you wear such low-cut shirts, you're halfway there."

Beca snorts. "Yeah, about that. My eyes are up here, Beale." She taps between her eyes twice.

Chloe rolls her eyes, flushing lightly. She leans in towards Beca, whispering, "If you wear it, I'll help you take it off afterwards."

* * *

"Well?" Stacie prompts expectantly when the two walk back inside.

"Fine," Beca mutters, and Amy cheers, high-fiving Chloe.

"Ha! I _told_ you so," Cynthia Rose says to an irritated-looking Jessica, who reluctantly hands over a twenty-dollar bill.

"Here," Chloe says, picking up a shopping bag from a chair and handing it to Beca. "I'll help you try it on."


	24. Chapter 24

**Could you do one where chloe serenades beca with the song man I think I love her from stereo skyline? Thanks in Advance.**

"Okay, well if it's easier to sleep with a great white shark than Captain America—"

"I could sleep with both of them. At the same time," Stacie cuts in, pointing a French fry in Beca's direction.

Beca shakes her head, trying to clear the unpleasant image from her mind. "Anyway, which would be worse: telling your parents that you've killed someone, or telling them that you're pregnant."

Cynthia Rose snorts. "Killed someone. My parents wouldn't believe that I'm pregnant." (Beca's pretty sure she hears Lilly mutter "I'll help you hide the body.")

Someone slides into the restaurant booth next to Beca, landing half in her lap. She looks up to see a somewhat-intoxicated Chloe smiling down at her. "Hi."

"Hello," Beca says, gingerly moving Chloe's hand from where it has fallen on her lap to a more family-friendly position on her knee.

"I'm gonna sing you a song," Chloe says, planting a kiss on the side of Beca's neck.

Beca looks at her girlfriend wearily. "Please don't sing me a song."

"I'm singing you a song." Chloe rights herself and saunters away, tossing a wink over her shoulder.

"I knew karaoke night was a bad idea," Beca grumbles as Amy laughs loudly at her misfortune, complete with banging her fist on the table. Stacie gropes at herself lasciviously (in what must be her interpretation of what Beca and Chloe do in their "free time"? Beca doesn't want to know.)

The opening bars of the song blare out of the speakers, and Chloe points directly at Beca before she starts singing.

"_My chick she's a little bit punk rock_  
_Can't stand when I'm listening to hip-hop._  
_She prefers White Snake over Drake_  
_But I make her listen to it anyway."_

Beca reddens, sinking down lower in her seat as the other Bellas and bar patrons cheer.

"_She says left and I say right_  
_Yeah, she says yes and I just might._  
_'Cause I go up and she goes down_."

(The look Stacie gives Beca makes her really uncomfortable and a little bit afraid.)

"_Yeah, I say something and she freaks out_  
_I swear she's out to get me_  
_She's horror-movie crazy._  
_She's unlike any other _  
_Man, I think I love her._"

Although it's embarrassing—and kind of insulting—Beca has to fight to keep a smile off of her face as Chloe serenades her. When she finally finishes (and politely turns down the middle-aged man who shouts "Encore!"), Chloe plops down next to Beca, winding her arms around the smaller girl's shoulders.

"So," she says, shaking her red locks out of her face, "what'd you think?"

"It was a bit… misogynistc for my taste," Beca says, settling her hands on Chloe's hips. "But I love you, too."

Amy shouts "Awww" so loudly that everyone in the bar turns to look at them.


	25. Chapter 25

**Bechloe. They don't know each other. Club. Every time someone flirts with Beca, Chloe suddenly flirts with said someone. Beca gets enough of it! You can take it from there. Bonus points if you use the line "dude, seriously?" X**

_**A/N: **__Gay club!AU. Also I'm making it one person because Lazy!Gwen._

_This was a bad idea_, Beca thinks as she stares into the bottom of her empty glass. All around her, patrons dance, drink, laugh, and—namely—socialize.

And what is Beca doing?

Sitting at the bar and casting sideways glances at a redhead a few stools down.

"Hi."

Beca looks up to see a girl, a little older than her, with short, spiky hair and a nose ring. "Um, hello."

The girl plops down on a stool next to her and touches the metal bar that runs through the to of Beca's ear. "That's hot."

"Thanks. I—"

"You'll never guess what I have pierced."

Beca glances up sharply to see the redhead on the other side of Nose Ring Girl (whose eyes widen comically). "No shit?" she asks, cocking her head to the side.

The redhead just winks and holds out her hand. "I'm Chloe."

"Jo." Nose Ring Girl looks at Chloe in a way that makes Beca feel like she needs to take a shower.

She clears her throat, frowning at the loss of attention. "I'm Beca," she says loudly. Jo turns and gives her a _that's nice_ look. Chloe leans over and whispers something in Jo's ear and they both laugh. "Dude, seriously?" Beca mutters under her breath, suppressing the urge to add, "I was here first!"

It's only when both of the girls turn around to stare at her does she realize she's said it out loud. She laughs awkwardly, feeling her face flush.

After a long pause, Jo looks at the screen of her phone theatrically. "Oh, I have to go. It was nice meeting you guys!" she hurries away before either girl has a chance to respond.

Beca stares at her hands, feeling Chloe's eyes on her. "I was right," she announces, and Beca gives her a strange look.

"About you being hot when you're jealous," Chloe clarifies, scooting over to the stool next to Beca's.

"I wasn't jealous," Beca says defensively.

"_I was here first_," Chloe mimics. "You're either jealous or three years old."

The brunette crosses her arms, looking Chloe up and down, seeming unsure. "Do you really have… you know," she gestures her arms vaguely, "pierced?"

"Oh God, honey, no," Chloe says. "What kind of person do you think I am?" Then she leans forward and whispers, "Why, do you want me to? Because if I'm gonna do it I'd rather do it with you."

"Oh, no, that's fine," Beca says quickly, shaking her head.

Chloe laughs. "Let me buy you a drink."


	26. Chapter 26

** Since it's ak birthday tomorrow. How about a birthday related drabble?**

"Becaaaaaa!"

Beca jerks awake just in time to see a flash of red hair as Chloe catapults herself onto the bed—and, consequently, onto Beca—with a _thump_.

"Happy birthday!" Chloe shouts, settling in Beca's lap as the smaller girl wakes up properly.

"Chloe," she groans, pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes, "what is wrong with you?"

Chloe chuckles and readjusts the blue bow she's stuck to the middle of her forehead before reaching down to attach something to Beca's shirt. It's a pink button that reads "It's my birthday!" in obnoxiously large letters.

"There," Chloe says with a satisfied nod. "Now everyone will know."

Beca shuts her eyes momentarily. "Please tell me you're not going to drag me to a restaurant where they sing you happy birthday."

"Breakfast, lunch, and dinner, baby," Chloe announces, tapping Beca on the nose. "I am going to get as much free cake out of this as I can."

"Is that all this relationship is to you?" Beca asks, feigning offense. "An extra free-cake opportunity?"

"Of course not. I'm using you for your body as well," Chloe says, looking down Beca's body suggestively.

"How about you use me for my body right now and we can forget that you nearly punctured one of my lungs?"

Chloe holds up a finger and reaches behind her with the other hand. "Presents first." She pulls out a small box wrapped in shiny purple paper.

Beca takes the box and rips off the paper eagerly before gasping. In her hands is a pair of Westone 3 earphones. "Chloe, I… these are $350." She turns the box over in her hands, a wondrous expression on her face. "You should take them back," she says half-heartedly.

Chloe shakes her head. "I want you to have them."

"Thank you so much," Beca says, kissing her girlfriend hard. "You're the best."

The redhead pulls out another gift bag. "I have one more—"

"Chloe, I can't—"

Chloe holds up her hand. "Just open it. It's something I can use while I use you for your body," she says with a wink.

Beca looks confused before looking in the bag. "_Oh_." She flips the two over so that she's straddling Chloe. "Well, in that case…"


	27. Chapter 27

**Beca working out and accidentaly shows her abs to chloe and chloe practically faints.. you can take it from there**

"All I'm saying is that I don't see the point of doing half an hour of cardio for a three-and-a-half-minute routine," Beca says as she pulls the door of the gym locker room.

Chloe shrugs and drops her bag on a bench. "I plead the fifth." She takes off her shirt and wipes her forehead with it before pulling a towel out of her bag.

"At least I can eat as many cheeseburgers as I want," Beca grumbles as she yanks off her own shirt and bends down to untie her sneakers. When she rights herself, she notices Chloe staring at her stomach.

"Chloe? You okay?" she asks, glancing down confusedly.

"I…" Chloe blinks a few times but doesn't shift her glance. "Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Beca asks, starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Why didn't I know that you have a six-pack?" Chloe blurts.

"Um." Beca is taken aback. She covers her stomach self-consciously. "Was I supposed to tell you that?"

"But you don't work out." Chloe seems genuinely confused.

"I'm… sorry?"

"You should be," Chloe says seriously. "You could totally being using this as a pick-up line."

Beca snorts. "Maybe in the 19th century. 'If you date me you'll never have to buy a washboard again.'"

"We'll work on it." Chloe strips off the rest of her clothes, and Beca averts her eyes and blushes. "We can test your theory on my gym clothes, though, if you want," she calls over her shoulder as she steps into the shower.

"You're so weird," Beca shouts, shaking her head.

"Love you too."


	28. Chapter 28

**bechloe, they don't know eachother, meet on a train when chloe spots beca reading a book chloe likes and they sit together on the train the rest of the ride (((indie style ie a train going through the country possibly a train to nyc)))**

_**A/N: **__In which I use Beca as a platform to advertise some of my favorite books. Also if anyone knows what an "indie style" train is feel free to enlighten me._

You know how you can sometimes _feel_ someone's eyes on you? Call her paranoid, but Beca just has this feeling that someone's watching her. She looks up from her book, glances around the train car, and—

Yep. Redhead, ten o'clock.

(A very attractive redhead with strikingly blue eyes, but that's beside the point.)

Beca tries to go back to reading, but it's very hard to focus on the book when she's consciously trying to _act natural_—not like she's being scrutinized by a jealousy-invokingly pretty girl. After a few minutes, she becomes engrossed in her book and doesn't even notice that—

"Hi."

—the girl has taken the empty seat next to Beca.

"Um, hello," Beca says awkwardly, acutely aware that this girl smells very good.

"I'm Chloe," the girl says with a smile.

"I'm… Beca?" It comes out more as a question, as Beca is not accustomed to being approached by strangers.

"I'm sorry if this is weird, but I couldn't help but notice that you're reading _The Man Who Loved Clowns_," Chloe says, tapping the cover of the book in Beca's lap. "It's my favorite book."

"Re-reading, actually," Beca corrects.

"Oh, my God," Chloe says, looking awestruck. "Marry me."

"When we get to New York," Beca jokes. "But you haven't gotten to the part where I start crying."

"I know, I cry every time, too," Chloe says, clapping a hand over her heart dramatically.

"It's ridiculously underrated. Nobody I've ever talked to has heard of it, let alone read it," Beca says, not caring that she sounds like a total nerd.

"Right?!" Chloe exclaims so loudly that the people seated across the aisle turn and give them dirty looks. "I think you are actually my soulmate."

Beca pretends to look Chloe up and down flirtatiously. "I can deal with that."

"Okay, here's the real test," Chloe says, shifting in her seat so that she's facing the other girl. "Name three other books that you like. And please, for the love of God, do not say _The Fault in Our Stars_."

"Um." Beca pauses to think. "_Schuyler's Monster_ by Rob Rummel-Hudson, _Lost Memory of Skin_ by Russell Banks, and anything by John Robison."

Chloe actually bounces in her seat with excitement. "I love John Robison! He's_hilarious_."

"I must have read half of _Raising Cubby_ out loud to my mom, it was so funny," Beca gushes, placing her bookmark in her book and turning to fully face Chloe.

"And I read _Lost Memory of Skin_ for a project in high school," Chloe says. "It's interesting how it's kind of an inadvertent social commentary."

"That's deep."

Chloe rolls her eyes good-naturedly. "And I haven't read the other one you mentioned."

"Well then," Beca says, jokingly-grandiosely. "Then let me educate you."


	29. Chapter 29

**Bechloe. Beca turns up to practice with a multitude of hickeys thanks to Chloe. The Bellas interrogate her about who they're from.**

_Eight AM is way too early for singing and dancing_, Beca thinks, yawning, as she drops her bag onto an empty chair. When she turns around, she notices Stacie looking at her curiously.

"What?" The look she's getting is making her a bit uncomfortable.

"Why is your neck so much tanner than the rest of your skin?" Stacie asks, stepping forward for a closer look.

_Crap_. Beca pulls the collar of her shirt up higher on her neck. "I must have missed putting sunscreen there?" she tries, crossing her fingers behind her back.

Stacie crosses her arms. "Nice try." Before Beca can stop her, she reaches out and swipes her thumb over the skin of Beca's neck.

"Hey!"

"Ha!" Stacie holds out her fingers, which are smeared with concealer. The wiped-off makeup reveals a barrage of small bruises underneath. "Someone got laid last night."

"Who got laid last night?" Amy asks, sidling up the Stacie. "Unless it was you, Stacie. Then I don't want to hear about that."

"No one," Beca says, shooting Stacie a look and trying to more past her.

"Uh-uh," Stacie says, blocking her path. "Spill. Who was it?"

"It's none of your business!" Beca exclaims, louder than she'd meant to sound, face flushing red.

Stacie makes a dismissive _tsk_ sound as Cynthia Rose, Jessica, Denise, and Ashley wander over to see what the commotion is about.

"What's going on?" Denise asks, peering around Fat Amy.

"Whoa, what happened to your neck?" Jessica asks.

"Nothing. It's _nothing_," Beca says, clapping a hand over her neck. "You act like you've never seen them before."

"Not _that_ many," Cynthia Rose says, smirking. "Who was it?"

"Was it Jesse?" Stacie asks. "Did you get Treble-boned?"

"No!" Beca shakes her head adamantly.

"Who got Treble-boned?" booms a voice from behind the group.

Beca turns around warily to see Aubrey and Chloe approaching. "Shit," she mutters under her breath.

"Need I remind you of the oath all of you took?" Aubrey raises her eyebrows and pins each girl with a pointed look.

"No, no one's hooking up with Trebles," Beca clarifies. She covertly shoots Chloe a look, who in turn hides a smile behind her hand.

"Okay," Aubrey says, looking skeptical. "Keep it that way."

Cynthia Rose leans in for a look at Beca's neck. "So if it wasn't Jesse then—"

"Look!" Jessica cuts her off, pointing at Chloe, who freezes in the midst of taking off her scarf. Her expression is at first confusion, and then one that clearly reads_oh, shit_.

On her neck, clear as day, are three small hickeys.

"You guys are sleeping together?!" Amy yells, loud enough for the entire campus to hear.

"Congratulations, Blue's Clues, you solved the mystery," Beca grumbles.

"Aca-scuse me?" Aubrey glances from Beca to Chloe and back again, looking horrified.

"Fuck you," Beca hisses to Chloe.

"Looks like you already have!" Stacie says gleefully, giving Amy a high five.


	30. Chapter 30

** Prompt Beca tries to impress Chloe with her abs and her pickup lines it's pretty awkward but eventually chloe is sold.**

_**A/N:**__ To the guest who wanted the other dr_ab_ble continued. (See what I did there?)_

"I'll give you fifty bucks if you can take that chick home tonight."

Beca snorts and peers at Jesse over her drink. She glances at the girl—an impossibly pretty, scantily-clad redhead—and shakes her head. "Maybe in another universe when pale, awkward, and very, very small girls can pick up supermodels."

"I'll give you twenty if you go over there, right now, and use a bad pick-up line on her," Jesse wagers, bobbing his head to the beat of the alarmingly loud music the club is blasting through their cheap sound system.

"Why are you suddenly so interested in my love life?" Beca asks, casting another glance at the girl.

"I take being your lesbro very seriously, Beca." Jesse places a hand over his heart. "Now go."

"How?" Beca looks down herself. "I have no…. marketable assets."

"I think you have very nice assets."

"That's weird, dude," Beca says, wrinkling her nose.

"Sorry. Just—" Jesse pauses to think for a moment. "Here." He tugs at the hem of Beca's t-shirt to reveal her annoyingly perfectly-toned abdomen.

"What's my pick-up line, then? 'I pick things up I put them down'?" Beca swats his hand away.

"You'll think of something. Now go." Jesse gives her a shove in the direction of the redhead.

"Okay, fine. But you owe me a hundred bucks if she throws a drink in my face."

"Fair enough."

Beca makes her way to where the girl is seated at the bar, pushing her shirt up a little bit higher. "Um, hi," she says with a little wave.

"Hi," the girl says, giving her a pleasant enough expression.

"I got arrested the other day," Beca says, thanking God for the dark lights in the club so the girl can't see her blushing. "For having two guns and a six pack." She flexes a bicep and not-so-discreetly gestures to her stomach as the girl stares at her, mouth slightly agape.

"I don't know what to say to that," she says after a moment.

"Then how _ab_out coming home with me," Beca tries, giving Jesse the finger behind her back.

The girl raises her eyebrows.

"You are _ab_solutely the most beautiful girl I've ever seen?" It comes out sounding more like a question, but the girl at least gives a small chuckle. "I think I've found what's been _ab_sent from my whole li—"

"Okay," the girl cuts her off. She smacks her hand on the surface of the bar and announces, "Sold! To the awkward girl in the belly shirt."

"I'm sorr—oh." Beca starts to apologize before what the girl said registers.

"How about we go somewhere more private?" she asks flirtatiously, taking Beca's hand. "I'm Chloe, by the way."

"Beca." She sticks her tongue out at Jesse as they walk toward the door of the club.

"Not _Ab_igail?" Chloe teases, knocking playfully on Beca's abdomen.

"Please never speak of this again," Beca says, tugging her shirt back down.

"How about we talk about it tomorrow morning?" Chloe says with a wink, letting the door of the club slam shut behind her.


	31. Chapter 31

**bechloe. college/highschool. they don't know (much) about each other. english class. they have contrasting views about a story discussed. tension (attraction). you can take it from there.:)**

_**A/N:**__ High school AU time! _

_Intellectual snob!Chloe and Slacker!Beca._

Beca is just falling asleep from sheer boredom as the teacher is assigning partners to discuss a short story—"The Red Convertible" or "The Red Conservative" or something.

"Benji and Jesse," she says, her glasses perched precariously on the edge of her nose. "Aubrey and Stacie. Bumper and Amy. Beca and—" She knocks on Beca's desk, effectively interrupting any part of her that may have been sleeping. "Chloe."

Beca wipes her mouth on her sleeve and cranes her neck around too look across the room, where Chloe is smiling at her brightly. She's seen her around school, and she's very… participative (although, quite honestly, Beca wants to tell her to just shut the fuck up). Reluctantly, she drags herself over to Chloe's desk and plops down on an empty chair.

The smell of Chloe's perfume is so overwhelming Beca nearly gags when she opens her mouth to speak. "Yeah, so about this Red Crucible—"

"_Convertible_," Chloe immediately corrects, carefully lining her pencil up with the edge of the desk. "I think that the convertible is a symbol of Henry and Lyman's relationship. The car portrays the 'banged up'—" She holds her fingers up in air quotes. "—relationship as it deteriorates after the war."

Beca is absently picking at her cuticles when she notices Chloe staring at her expectantly. "Oh, yeah, I totally agree." _Does she ever shut up? And is it natural to have eyes that blue?_ Beca thinks, finding herself being distracted by said eyes.

"Furthermore," the redhead says, and Beca groans internally. "When Henry discovers the car, as well as his relationship with Lyman is damaged, he confronts Lyman. He says, "_When I left, that car was running like a watch. Now I don't even know I can get it to start again, let alone get it anywhere near its old condition_"." Chloe makes a small note in the margin of her packet—which is actually highlighted and marked up.

Beca's so distracted by Chloe's eyes that it takes her a moment to realize that Uh, absolutely." She gives an affirmative nod.

"Are you even paying attention, Beca?" Chloe asks, frowning.

Beca tries to look affronted. "Of course I am!"

"Then what does the color red in the story symbolize?"

"Um, that in the Native American culture, the color of red represents faith and communication. The title of the story is the main source of communication between the brothers," Beca says matter-of-factly.

For a moment, Chloe looks as though steam is going to pour out of her ears. "You just read that off of my notes!"

"Or maybe we're just _really_ in sync with each other?" Beca tries.

"Or you're just lazy," Chloe spits, pressing her fingers to her temples.

"Hey!" Beca holds up a hand. "I'm not _just_ lazy. I'm also parasitic and lethargic."

"That's it, I can't work with you. Mrs.—"

"Hold up!" Beca interrupts before she can stop herself. "I'm sorry, Chloe. I just think this whole symbolism thing is bullshit. And anything I have to say can't compare to your top-ten analysis."

Chloe crosses her arms and sits back in her chair, but doesn't speak.

"Also I kind of fell asleep," Beca adds sheepishly.

"If you wanted help analyzing the story, all you had to do was ask," Chloe says softly. "You're very smart, Beca. A pain in the ass, but still smart."

"I don't know if I should be offended by that."

Suddenly, the teacher claps her hands. "There'll be a quiz on the story tomorrow!" she says, and several students groan.

Beca turns to Chloe. "How about that study date?"


	32. Chapter 32

**bechloe, they don't know eachother, it's New Years in New York City and they're both in Times Square, one of them kisses the other for the New Years kiss and you can take it from there (:**

"I'm cold."

"You're always cold."

"I don't have enough insulation," Beca whines, bouncing on the balls of her feet in an effort to keep warm.

"Polar bears have hollow shafts in their fur to help with insulation," Jesse says, checking the time on his phone for the umpteenth time.

"What a great idea. Why didn't I think of that?" Beca says flatly, her ability to speak being infringed upon by her violently chattering teeth. The festive, bright, flashing lights blink and glitter all around her, making her dizzy.

"Well, you didn't think to bring gloves," Jesse points out. He readjusts the ridiculous hat that reads "Happy New Year!" that he had insisted on buying for twenty bucks.

Beca shuffles in closer to Jesse's side. "Whatever."

An obnoxious, dramatic gasp escapes from Jesse. "Is Beca Mitchell asking for a hug?"

"No," Beca says, "Beca Mitchell is dying from hypothermia and values her life."

A mischievous grin crosses Jesse's face. He wraps his muscular arms around her small frame and squeezes tightly.

"No!" Beca shrieks, attempting to twist out of his arms. "Get off me!"

"Hug it out, Becaw," he says, loosening his grip as to not accidentally strangle the smaller girl.

Beca shoves herself out of his arms… and directly into a person behind her.

"Shit, I'm sorry," she says, righting herself and turning to face the person she nearly bulldozed. The person—a girl, to be exact—pushes the hat that had been knocked forward out of her eyes. Startlingly blue eyes, Beca notices.

"Don't worry about it," she says, glancing from Beca to Jesse and back again. "Is he bothering you?"

Beca casts a smirk at Jesse. "Yeah, he is."

The girl shoots Jesse a dirty look and takes Beca's hands in her own. "Your hands are freezing!" She lifts tucks them into her own jacket pockets.

Beca flinches a bit, but doesn't pull back. "Um, thanks."

"I'm Chloe," the girl says, her cheeks tinged red from the cold. It's cute—unlike when Beca is cold, and she somehow ends up looking like she's sunburned.

"Beca." After a few moments, Beca starts to feel her fingers thawing.

Chloe leans in. "Do we need to ditch him?" She nods towards Jesse, who just looks uncomfortable.

"Nah, he's my friend," Beca assures her. "Albeit an annoying one."

Jesse opens his mouth to protest but is cut off. Around them, all of the people are beginning the countdown chant to the new year.

"_Five, four, three two, one…._"

As the crowd erupts in cheers, Chloe presses a firm yet soft, short yet sweet kiss to Beca's lips. It takes a moment for Beca to process; she's not sure if the fireworks she hears are internal or external. Maybe both.

"Happy New Year," Chloe whispers against Beca's lips.

"Happy New Year," she murmurs back.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chloe thinks that Beca is cheating on her with Stacie**

_**A/N:**__ To the guest who dropped a prompt in the reviews: technically, prompts are closed. But yours is really cute so if it suddenly appears I totally came up with it on my own, okay?_

"I think that you're cheating on me with Stacie."

Beca chuckles and continues scribbling notes for the philosophy exam she had suddenly remembered she should probably study for. She glances up and sees Chloe's eyes filling with tears. "Wait, you're serious?"

"This isn't a joke, Beca!" Chloe's face grows splotchy and she starts to do that hiccup-hyperventilating thing she always does before stars hardcore crying.

"What?! I'm not cheating on you!" Beca moves her notes onto the coffee table and shifts closer to Chloe, who turns away.

"That doesn't sound very convincing," she says, hunching her shoulders defensively.

Panic flutters in Beca's stomach. "And where did you get this idea?" She can't help the edge of anger that snakes into her voice.

"I know that you've been staying after rehearsal together," Chloe spits. "I've seen you sneak off to the library. Like, really, Beca? The _library_?"

_Oh_. "Chloe, we're not sleeping together. Stacie's been tutoring me for my calc class."

Chloe laughs a hollow, bitter laugh. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"I swear to God it's true!" Beca pleads, tugging at Chloe's elbow.

She whips around. "God, Beca, if you're going to lie to me, at least make it convincing."

"I'm not lying!" Beca shouts desperately.

"Don't patronize me. If you needed help with math, why not tell me? Why sneak around? Stacie isn't exactly the smartest person I've ever met. You don't care about your grades, and you clearly don't care about me," Chloe rants, tears spilling from her eyes.

"I know it's hard to believe, but Stacie is actually really good at math. She took this class in high school," Beca explains, sniffling back tears of her own. "If I fail this class, my GPA won't be high enough to stay in the Bellas. I do care about you—I _love_ you—and didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think I was stupid." Beca mumbles the last part of her sentence, casting her eyes downward.

Chloe is quiet for a moment. Beca reaches into her backpack and pulls out a binder and, after rifling through it for a moment, pulls out a progress report. "Look, these were my grades before Stacie started helping me." She points to a column of Ds and Fs smattered with a couple of Cs. "And these are my grades now." Higher Cs, many Bs, and even a few As. "I swear I'm not lying to you."

"Oh." Chloe's face reddens. "I'm so sorry I accused you of that."

Beca blows out a shaky breath, her anxiety starting to subside. "So you believe me?"

"I believe you." Chloe starts to move like she's going to lean in for a kiss, but then hesitates.

Beca closes the gap and pecks her on the lips. "I'm going to go for a walk, if that's okay."

Chloe nods. "Sure, go."

The brunette unfolds herself from the couch and is about to walk out of the room when Chloe speaks: "One more thing?"

"Hmm?" Beca turns around, leaning against the doorframe.

"You're not stupid," Chloe says softly.

Beca nods in concession, a small smile playing on her lips. "Thanks."


	34. Chapter 34

**beca and chloe playing videogames together**

_**A/N:**__ I've done a video game-related prompt-turned-oneshot before; it's called "Violence Is Not the Answer" if anyone wants to check it out._

Beca yanks off her headphones, irritated, and massages her temples. She's spent the last two hours trying to figure out a mix, but something is throwing off her focus.

Wait.

There's music blaring from down the hall.

"Goddammit, Chloe," Beca huffs, opening the bedroom door and following the raucous strains of Reggaeton Storm. She hangs a right into the living room and shouts, "Chloe! Will you turn that do—"

_Whoa_. Beca's eyes widen as she's accosted with a very provocatively-dancing Chloe, momentarily forgetting what she was about to do, how she got there, and her home phone number. Her girlfriend is playing that damn Wii game that Beca had previously insisted only be played when she isn't home because the music is so damn irritating.

Call it an epiphany, but _damn_, she has changed her mind.

Chloe is stationed in front of the TV in a sports bra and shorts, remote strapped to one wrist, hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun. She follows the motions of the glowing green figure on the screen, alternately swishing her hips from side to side and thrusting her chest out. Beca watches with her mouth slightly agape as Chloe hits her finishing pose and pauses the game, out of breath. It's then when she turns around, flushed red and forehead glistening with sweat, that she notices Beca.

"Oh, hey," she says, taking a sip from a glass of water stationed on the coffee table. "Was I too loud?"

It takes a moment for the words to register in Beca's head. "Yeah—er, no—I, well.." she stammers, still overwhelmed by the rise and fall of Chloe's chest.

The redhead cocks an eyebrow, a knowing grin on her face. "You feeling okay, babe? You look kinda red."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Beca says, waving her hand vaguely and leans against the doorframe casually. "Just… hot."

"Uh-huh, sure," Chloe says with a smirk. "Well, I'm going to go cool off—" She casts Beca a lascivious wink. "—in the shower. You can join me if you need to."

Beca nods a little too quickly. "That's a good idea."

Chloe just shakes her head and saunters off toward the bathroom, Beca following close behind.


	35. Chapter 35

**bechloe. idk i like jealous chloe. and completely oblivious beca.**

There are a few places Beca associates with pain and discomfort: The dentist, for one. Her father's house. The doctor's. The gym.

And the mall.

"I'm hungry," Beca whines, dragging her feet with every step. "And I have a headache from going into Yankee Candle."

"We've been here for twenty minutes," Chloe reminds her from several paces ahead.

"That long?" Beca presses two fingers to her pulse point. "I think my heart rate might be elevated. I should sit down."

"I can't take you anywhere," Chloe huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. "Can you just act your age for two—"

"Beca!"

Both girls turn toward the sound of the voice: a tanned, toned brunette wearing an expensive watch, approaching them.

"Hey, dude!" Beca calls, waving him over. He towers a good six or seven inches over her and smells like Axe body spray. "Chloe, this is Kevin. Family friend."

"Hi," Kevin says, flashing Chloe a toothy smile and extending a hand. She shakes it, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Wow, Bec, you look great," he says, turning to Beca and quickly taking in her appearance. "Although you still dress like a teenage boy with cleavage."

"Ouch, man." Beca shoves at his shoulder. "Eyes up here." She taps her temple.

"If you wanted me to look at your eyes you wouldn't wear a shirt halfway down to your bellybutton," Kevin teases.

Beca pulls at her shirt self-consciously. Suddenly she feels Chloe's hand snake around her waist, tucking itself firmly into her back pocket. "I suppose what you lack in height you make up for in—" Chloe gestures vaguely at her chest. "—width," she purrs, shifting closer.

Beca gives her a strange look. "Thanks." Chloe presses a kiss to the side of her mouth.

"Still working your womanly wiles, I see," Kevin jokes, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't know the half of it," Chloe says, winking suggestively.

"Chloe!" Beca hisses, face flushing.

Kevin glances between the two of them. "Um, I'm gonna go. I'll see you around, Bec."

"Bye," Beca calls after him before turning to face her girlfriend. "What was that about?"

"What was that about?" Chloe repeats, dumfounded. "He was totally hitting on you!"

"No, he wasn't!" Beca argues, running a hand through her hair.

"He _so_ was! How can you not see that?"

"Chloe, you don't understand," Beca says. "He wasn't. He's _gay_."

A beat of silence.

"Oh." Chloe looks at her feet sheepishly.

Beca playfully whacks her on the head. "Yeah, _oh_. So calm your tits."

"I'm sorry," Chloe says, resting her head momentarily on Beca's shoulder.

"It's fine." Beca rolls her eyes.

"But we're still not going home." Chloe hitches her bag further up on her shoulder and walks away, towing a groaning Beca along by the hand.


	36. Chapter 36

**bechloe. they don't know each other. beca's a pizza delivery girl. chloe throws a party. you can take it from there.:)**

_Ding-dong_.

Even just pressing her finger to the doorbell, Beca can feel the vibrations of the music playing inside the house. She props the pizza boxes—five, exactly—against her hip, pulling the receipt for the order out of her back pocket.

"Coming!" she hears from behind the door, before it opens to reveal an impossibly pretty redhead with a red plastic cup in her right hand.

"Hi," the girl says brightly, hand still on the doorknob.

"Um." It takes Beca a moment to remember what she's doing. "That's $88.63, please."

The girl leans against the door frame and widens her eyes innocently. "I don't think I have that much," she says nonchalantly. "Is there… some other way I could pay you?"

Beca opens her mouth, but no sound comes out. She feels her face flush a bright red. "I—what?"

"I'm totally kidding!" the girl exclaims, bursting out laughing. "You should have seen your face." She claps a hand onto Beca's shoulder to steady herself.

"Uh," is all Beca can come up with to say. After a moment of silence with the two girls just eyeing each other, Beca snaps to. "Um, your pizzas." She hefts the boxes up a bit.

"Right." The girl hands a wad of $20 dollar bills to Beca. "Keep the change."

"Thanks," Beca says, trading the pizzas for the money. The girl sets them on a table to the left of the door. "Well, good night."

"Wait!" The girl reappears in the doorway. "You look really familiar."

Beca shrugs. "Some people tell me I look like that chick from the Twilight movies."

The girl squints. "I don't see it." She taps a finger against her chin. "Do you go to Barden?"

"I do, yeah," Beca says, surprised a person of this feminine caliber would be at all interested in her.

"Cool! I do too. I'm Chloe." She beams at Beca.

"Wait," Chloe says again, wheels turning in her head. "Aren't you the girl from the radio station?"

"Yeah." Beca is taken aback. "How do you know that? I didn't think anyone actually listened to that station."

"I'm friends with Luke," Chloe explains, shooting a quick glance over her shoulder when a loud _thump_ sounds. "I should get back inside before anyone breaks anything. You wanna come back when you're off work?"

"Really?" Beca blurts before she can stop herself.

"Yeah, sure," Chloe says with a wave of her hand. "I think we're gonna be really fast friends."

An eyebrow arches upward. "Well, okay then. Sure."

Chloe claps her hands an bounces a bit. "See you soon then!"

"See ya." Beca takes a step back. "And, for the record… you can pay me in_favors_ anytime." She says the words with her fingers crossed behind her back in the hopes that Chloe won't knock her out.

She needn't have worried. Chloe laughs good-naturedly and winks, giving Beca one final wave before closing the door.


	37. Chapter 37

**Art museum. Chloe insults a painting that artist!Beca painted.**

Ten minutes.

Chloe's been staring at this painting for ten minutes, and she still can't figure out how it came to be on display in an actual art museum.

If you had set her in front of this painting in a neutral setting, she'd guess it was done by a six-year-old. Set on a beige background, it's splattered with primary-colored paints intermixed with strange stick figure-ish approximations. She takes a step back, squinting, and knocks right into someone behind her.

"Oh, sorry," Chloe apologizes, turning to find she's stumbled over a fairly compact brunette with heavily lined eyes.

"It's cool," she says, shrugging. Then she gestures to the first-grade art project (Chloe refuses to call it a _painting_). "You like this one? You've been staring at it for a while."

Chloe arches an eyebrow, internally noting the fact that this girl has been observing her for an extended period of time. "Not particularly, no."

The girl stiffens visibly. "Oh?" she asks, sounding a bit forced. "And why's that?"

"Well, it's ugly, to begin with. It looks like a little kid made it," Chloe says, shaking her head. "Clearly the artist is just a Jackson Pollock wannabe."

"Oh, really?" The girl narrows her eyes. "Because I painted this. And the only Jackson Pollock wannabe here is that Jackson Pollock wannabe _me_." She jabs a thumb in the center of her chest.

"Take a chill pill—" Chloe leans forward to read the placard next to the painting. "—_Beca_. People are allowed to criticize your work."

"Yeah, but I'm sure you can think of a more polite way to do so," Beca says haughtily. "It's ab_stract_. I wouldn't expect _you_ to get it." She pauses. "Bitch," she adds for good measure.

Chloe laughs derisively. "What was that about being polite?"

"You started it," Beca fires back, crossing her arms over her chest. Something about how the words and the gesture give already-tiny Beca a childish look strikes Chloe as amusing, and she can't suppress the giggle that escapes her.

"Is this funny to you?" Beca asks, looking perturbed.

This amuses Chloe further, and she bites her lip to keep from full-on laughing. "I'm sorry," she says, hiding her smile behind a hand. Then Beca puts her hands on her hips, and she loses it, bursting out laughing (albeit trying really, really hard to keep from disturbing the other museum patients—at which she fails miserably).

"Stop it," Beca hisses, desperately hoping that no one associates her with this strange girl. "Shut _up_."

"Sorry," Chloe gasps out, taking a few deep breaths to regain her control.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Beca stage-whispers.

"Sorry," Chloe repeats. "You just so… _cute_. You look like a really pissed-off cat."

"I—I'm—wha—" Beca sputters angrily, face flushing red, before settling on, "I'm not _cute_!"

Chloe holds up her hands. "O-kay," she says, with a laugh on the edge of her voice.

"Excuse me." Both girls turn to see an elderly lady in an unfortunate paisley dress. "Could you quiet down? You're disturbing everyone." She gestures behind her to the two other people in the room, who actually seem relatively indifferent.

"Yeah, Beca," Chloe says. "You're disturbing people."

Beca looks as though steam is about to pour from her ears. "Sorry, ma'am," she chokes out, eyes shooting daggers at Chloe. The woman ambles away to another room.

Chloe glances at the time on her phone. "Well, I have to go. It was nice to meet you," she says, shooting the painting one last disgusted glare, and starting to walk away.

"Wait," Beca calls, a few paces behind. Chloe turns, eyebrows raised. "I never caught your name."

"Um," Chloe says, suspicious. "I'm Chloe."

Beca nods slowly. "Well. Fuck you, Chloe."

Then she whirls around and stomps away.


	38. Chapter 38

**That during the confession scene, instead of Beca confessing she liked having friends (or Chloe confessing she had her nodes removed) she confesses she's in love with Chloe. (or Chloe's in love with Beca)?**

_**A/N:**__ Just to clarify, I am not taking prompts at this time._

Fat Amy is speaking.

At least, Beca can see her lips moving. She's a bit distracted by the deafening uncertainty clouding her mind.

_This is a bad idea_, she thinks, and quickly formulates a backup plan. Then she stops herself. _No, I should._

When Amy's lips stop moving—and a strange look crosses everyone's faces—Beca stands. Then freezes, rooted to the spot, mouth slightly open.

It's only when Cynthia Rose clears her throat that Beca remembers how to talk. "Um," she says, wringing her hands anxiously. "So, you guys know that I wasn't too…" She glances at Aubrey. "…keen on joining the Bellas." Everybody chuckles (except for Fat Amy, who barks a laugh so loud that any pedestrians outside could probably hear her).

"Thanks," Beca deadpans. "So," she says again, "there was one person who changed my mind." She glances at the said person—Chloe—and then quickly looks at her shoes. "And that was Chloe. She convinced me to join and for a while she was the only reason I stayed."

She dares another quick look. Chloe is smiling, which is a good sign. Everyone else is either also smiling, except for Aubrey, who looks a bit surprised, and Amy, who is whispering something to Cynthia Rose.

Beca takes another deep breath, wiping her sweaty palms on her jeans. "And I just wanted to say thanks. And also—" Another deep breath. "—that I really, really like you, Chloe."

A pause.

Chloe's expression is hard to read; her eyebrows are raised, but she has a half-smirk on her face. Aubrey looks a bit pale, though.

"And… Would you want to go on a date with me?" Beca says in a rush, some of her words blending into others, face flushing.

There's a moment of dead silence. _This was a bad idea. This was a really, really bad—_

"I KNEW IT!" Amy screams, jumping out of her chair. "Pay up, bitches!"

Cynthia Rose, Denise, and—wait a second.

"Aubrey?" Chloe screeches, mouth falling open. "You were betting on this?"

Aubrey gives a sheepish shrug. "I couldn't help it. What with you blathering on about Beca all of the time and Beca staring at your ass in practice."

"Hey!" both Chloe and Beca shout.

"I do not!" Beca adds, flushing brighter.

"You do," at least four people chorus—including Chloe. Beca crosses her arms and sits down in a huff.

"Don't worry," Aubrey says soothingly. "Chloe talks about your ass, too. And your boobs—OW!" She's cut off by Chloe smacking her on the shoulder. Hard.

"This is why I can't have nice things," she mutters under her breath, now also blushing. After a moment, Chloe notices everyone looking at her expectantly. "What?"

"Are you gonna go out with her or what?" Cynthia Rose asks, gesturing to Beca, who is trying to figure out how to disappear into her chair.

"Oh, right." Chloe turns to Beca, smiling. "I would love to go out with you."

"HA!" comes a shout. Everyone turns to see Denise holding a hand out to Cynthia Rose. "You owe me $20."


	39. Chapter 39

**9/1/13 Sendrigeddon: Bechloe edition.**

_**A/N:**__ This wasn't even prompted. I should go to bed. _

"Okay, how do you like this one?"

"Yeah, it's great," Beca replies without looking up from her phone.

"You're not even looking."

Beca glances up briefly to see Chloe looking mildly annoyed, hands on her hips, clutching a couple of bras on hangers in her right fist. "I'm looking." She flutters her eyelashes innocently as her left hand continues to swipe across the screen of her phone.

Chloe throws her hands up exasperatedly. "I thought lingerie would be the one section of the mall you'd enjoy."

Beca blinks. "Maybe if you tried _on_ the lingerie I'd be more interested. Or just bought it and we can find out if we like it at home." She raises an eyebrow suggestively.

Chloe shakes her head, muttering something about "one-track mind" as she returns the bras to their rack. Then she freezes, eyes growing wide. "Beca," she hisses, clapping an hand around the smaller girl's arm.

Beca manages to grab her phone before it clatters to the ground. "What? What's wrong?" she asks, looking around. All appears to be well.

"Do you not hear that?" Chloe's still stage-whispering, even though they are in a secluded section of the store.

Beca strains her ears for anything abnormal. "I don't hear anything." She glances back to Chloe, who looks a bit red and uncomfortable. "You okay? You look kinda hot or—"

Oh.

"_Oh_." Beca finally notices the music that is playing, albeit faintly. A particular song.

Titanium.

"Is this really happening right now?" Beca wonders aloud as Chloe haphazardly stuffs another bra she'd been looking at back on the rack.

"We should go," she says, tightening her grip on Beca's arm and tugging her toward the exit of the store.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait," Beca says, grinding her heels into the floor. Chloe turns back to her with an agitated look that is a bit too pleading to be intimidating.

"What?" she demands, still glancing around as though everyone in the mall is privy to her… situation.

"Can we get that red lace matching set you were looking at first?"


	40. Chapter 40

**how about Beca and Chloe not meeting at the activities fair but at some frat party? I don't even know you take it from there I believe a drunk flirty Chloe on a socially awkward Beca would be fun!**

"Jesse, where the fuck are you?" Beca mutters to herself, tapping her hand anxiously against her jean-clad leg as she leans against the wall and tries to look casual. _Casually standing alone in the corner at a party_, Beca thinks to herself as she observes the other party-goers as they dance, drink, and play stupid, made-up games (no, really—some group of frat guys were playing some strange mix of beer pong and hopscotch as she arrived).

"Jeez, Bec, don't look so happy."

Beca turns her head lazily to see Jesse holding a plastic cup out to her. "I'm thrilled. Can't you tell?" She accepts the cup and peers into it, frowning.

"What now?" Jesse asks, sighing.

"It's… _green_," Beca says, setting the cup on a nearby table and eyeing it warily, as if it'll jump back at her. "What the fuck kind of drink is tha—"

"Hey," says a voice behind her.

Beca jumps and turns around. In front of her stands a redhead, holding an identical cup in one hand with the other braced on the exposed skin of her popped hip. "Um, hi."

"Mind if I cut in?" the girl asks, moving the hand that's on her hip to lean against the wall above Beca's shoulder.

Jesse chuckles. "That's my cue to leave." He slips between the throng of dancing people and disappears.

"I'm Chloe," the girl says. "What's your name?"

"Beca," Beca says, forcing a smile that probably comes across as an awkward grimace.

Suddenly, the music changes, and Chloe gasps. "This song is my jam!"

Beca strains to hear the melody over the din of the people and occasional shouts of the frat guys as they assert their masculinity in some drinking game. After a moment, she recognizes the song as "Titanium."

"You know David Guetta?" she asks incredulously.

"Yeah," Chloe says, nodding enthusiastically. "That song is my _lady_ jam. It really builds." She winks.

Beca opens her mouth, then closes it. "Oh," is all she can come up with.

"Do you sing?" Chloe asks, swaying to the music, the weird mystery-mouthwash-type liquid sloshing dangerously close to the edge of her cup.

"Nah," Beca says, "not really."

"You should join our a capella group," Chloe says. "The Barden Bellas."

"Um, that's not really my thing…"

"We sing covers of songs without any instruments," Chloe continues, leaning closer. "It's all from our mouths." Another wink.

"That's… nice," Beca says, feeling a bit overheated. Chloe's so close she can smell whatever the drink is on her breath. (It kinds of smells like spearmint—_is_ it mouthwash?)

"Auditions are next Wednesday," Chloe tells her, seemingly oblivious to Beca's disinterest.

"Look, no offense, but I don't really want to—"

"Chloe!" someone shouts from a few feet away. The redhead looks up, smiles, and waves to someone.

"I gotta go, but it was nice talking to you," she says. She reaches around and, before Beca can stop her, swipes the phone from Beca's back pocket. (_How did she know if was there?_) She taps at the screen for a moment before handing the phone back over.

"Now you have my number. Text me so I have yours." Chloe skips away, calling over her shoulder, "See you at auditions!" with a wave.

Beca just shakes her head.


	41. Chapter 41

** So... could you do one where Chloe is a doctor? Because Chloe Beale as a doctor it just... I don't know, it does things to me! hahaha so it could be something like Beca being sick or I don't know, it could be AU, anything.**

"Morning, sleepyhead—whoa, what's wrong with your face?"

Beca scowls and shuffles past Chloe into the kitchen. "Nice to see you, too." Even though it's three in the afternoon, she's just woken up, still clad in an oversized t-shirt and pajama pants. Her nose, however, is bright red and face is flushed as well.

"Are you okay?" Chloe leans closer to inspect. "You look sick."

"I'm fine," Beca says, coughing a few times before quickly trying to suppress it. She's so congested that the word comes out sounding as if she'd said "fide." "It must be allergies."

Chloe presses the back of her hand to Beca's cheek. "You're really warm, Bec."

"I'm _fine_," Beca repeats, sniffling loudly and coughing again. "I don't get sick."

"Everyone gets sick." Chloe chuckles. "Do you feel like you can eat anything?"

Beca nods confidently. "Of course," she scoffs.

"Great," Chloe says, opening the fridge. "You should drink some orange juice. You know, vitamin C—"

"I'm not sick."

"—and I'll make you some eggs and toast." Chloe reaches for the carton and rights herself in time to see Beca make a very strange face before rushing down the hall to the bathroom. She hears her very loudly and dramatically vomit into the toilet as she follows.

"Still think you're not sick?" Chloe asks, holding Beca's hair as she retches.

"I'm not sick, I'm—"

"Pregnant? Drunk? Ate bad sushi?" Chloe raises an eyebrow.

Beca sighs heavily, wiping at her mouth. "Fine, I might have a little cold." She breaks into another coughing fit that leaves her gripping the rim of the toilet again.

"Or the plague," Chloe says, flushing and half-carrying Beca back to their bedroom. "Lie down."

Beca obliges quietly, shivering until Chloe tosses an extra blanket over her. She leaves, then comes back a few moments later with a box of tissues, a glass of orange juice, and a couple of cough drops, all of which she places on the nightstand before crawling in beside Beca and switching on the TV.

"What are we watching?" Beca watches as Chloe flips through the channels before settling on a show where a girl appears to be pretending to be a matador as someone takes pictures of her.

"_America's Next Top Model_ marathon," Chloe says, absently stroking Beca's hair. "You have to watch it when you're sick. It's, like, the law."

"I see." Beca blows her nose loudly, closing her eyes at the pressure in her sinuses. "Chlo?"

"Yeah?" Chloe peers down at her.

"Love you."

"I love you, too," Chloe says. "But I'm not going to kiss you for at least three days."

"Fair enough."


End file.
